Yume no Ankoku (Sueño de Oscuridad)
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: La pistola estaba tirada en el suelo, la sangre de su madre cubria todo el piso y un espirítu poseía el cuerpo de Kagome, mientras dos extraños alegaban sobre la sombra de un demonio. ¿Quien es Yoru?
1. Reminiscencias del pasado

Yume no Ankoku (Sueño de Oscuridad)

Capitulo Uno:

Reminiscencias del pasado.

Risas. Continuas risas de niños inundan aquel templo y el pequeño bosque que lo rodea. Una mujer de pelo castaño largo barre la entrada de la casa con una escoba de ramas y sonríe al escuchar aquel sonido, antes de que un llanto infantil dentro de la casa la distraiga y la haga entrar.

En el bosque, las risas continúan ajenas a todo lo demás, mientras que siluetas pasan veloces entre los árboles. Una niña cayó de rodillas al piso, raspándose, pero tal parece que no le importa, sólo respira agitadamente y ve al frente, un par de metros adelante otro niño apenas mayor que ella también la observa. Ambos tienen el pelo negro como la noche; la pequeña lo tiene recogido en dos coletas, mientras que el chiquillo lo tiene corto de atrás y un fleco en la frente, la piel pálida y un par de ojos brillantes. La única diferencia entre esos dos rostros es que ella tiene unos vivos ojos marrones, mientras que los ojos grises de él son fríos; pero aun así ven con felicidad a la niña.

- ¡Te gane! -Exclama él con superioridad, tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole. - Siempre tan lenta, Kagome-chan...

- No es justo. -Reclama ella, levantándose del piso con ayuda del niño. - Sabes que no soy buena corriendo.

- Si eres buena corriendo... -La contradice el niño. - Pero yo soy mejor que tu.

- ¡Baka! -Grita enojada aquella niña llamada Kagome, con sus puños cerrados a los lados y viendo al niño furiosa. Sin embargo el chico no se amedrenta y le devuelve la mirada, enfrascándose en una guerrita bastante pareja.

Los minutos pasan y ninguno de los dos niños parece querer rendirse, pero atrás de la niña unos arbustos se mueven alertando al niño ojigris, que retrocedió unos pasos tropezándose con una piedra y cayéndose.

- ¡Si! Perdiste... Perdiste... -Canturrea la niña, esta vez siendo ella la que le da la mano al chiquillo. - Siempre te espantas cuando oyes a Buyo, si ya deberías estar acostumbrado. ¿Además a que le temes?

- No me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa. -Pretexta el niño, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Kagome, mientras un Buyo (más joven y menos gordo) se sienta atrás de ellos dos y maúlla por atención.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Haigi! -Se ríe la chiquilla, mientras es el turno del niño de mirarla molesto; al notar esto ella le sonríe y le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla. - Me alegra que estés aquí.

- A mi también me gusta estar aquí... -Dice él, viendo a la niña y sonriéndole. - Soy muy feliz desde que estoy a tu lado...

- Haigi... -Susurró Kagome abriendo los ojos; parpadeó un par de veces adormecida antes de incorporarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pasándose una mano por la cara.

"_Ese sueño de nuevo"_ Pensó, viendo el reloj digital en la cómoda. _"Hace años que no lo tenía y ahora no pasa una noche..."_

La joven suspiró, buscando con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana el interruptor de la lamparita que tenía al lado del reloj y con un "clic" una luz iluminó parcialmente la habitación.

Ya hacía mucho que el rosa había perdido terreno en aquel cuarto, mientras que los libros escolares lo habían ganado; principalmente por que ya estaba en su ultimo año de preparatoria y tenia que estudiar todo lo que podía, ya que el tiempo que estaba en el Sengoku todavía afectaba mucho sus calificaciones; al grado que, para su vergüenza, aquella estudiante que estaba entre las primeras en su clase posiblemente se graduaría casi por milagro. Pero esa había sido su decisión y ya no podía retractarse; debía ayudar a sus amigos a reunir los fragmentos de la perla y derrotar a Naraku de una vez por todas.

Kagome ahogó un gemido, añorando por un momento los años antes de que fuera arrastrada al Sengoku, pero ella siempre tendría presente a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara. No podía dejarlos y sabía que el día que finalmente recuperaran la Shikon no Tama y ella tuviera que marcharse definitivamente, se le rompería el corazón. Pero ahora con diecisiete años cumplidos y después de casi tres años de pelear constantemente contra aquel Hanyou de ojos rojos, no podía dejar de ansiar una vida más tranquila.

Después de todo casi nada había cambiado: Miroku y Sango todavía estaban indecisos, a lo cual no ayudaba el carácter tan particular del Houshi que seguía en las andadas; Shippou había crecido, es cierto, pero aun así era difícil que fuera de vital ayuda en las peleas y todavía recibía su chipote diario por parte del Hanyou, para después irse a quejar con ella o buscar a Kirara para tener compañía que lo consolara.

Y finalmente Inuyasha, que aun seguía firme en su idea de ir al infierno con Kikyou y no dudaba en seguirla cada vez que podía.

Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar eso. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, Kikyou siempre tendría un lugar importante en el corazón del Inu y eso no cambiaría nunca, por lo tanto ya hacía algún tiempo que ya no le preguntaba a Inuyasha donde había estado o si la había encontrado, tan sólo se limitaba a desviar la mirada a otro lado e intentar no pensar en ello.

- Inuyasha... -Musitó, mientras la luz delineaba su silueta. No en vano pasa el tiempo y ahora Kagome tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que el motivo de que el Hanyou le dijera una vez que se veía linda con el pelo así era sólo por que se parecía más a Kikyou de esa manera. Un sencillo conjunto de short y una playera de tirantes era su pijama, dejando ver que las caminatas, carreras y peleas que se desarrollaban en el Sengoku habían dejado su marca en el cuerpo de la pelinegra en un ejercitado y curvilíneo cuerpo, pero también habían dejado cicatrices, ya que un par finas de líneas en una de sus piernas dejaban ver que casi no la cuenta en más de una ocasión.

Al pasar el tiempo ella se había vuelto más fuerte, sus poderes espirituales habían crecido ya podía crear una Kekkai, purificar algunas cosas con las manos y su puntería con el arco y la flecha mejoró, finalmente podía defenderse por su cuenta. Pero no era suficiente, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie: Nunca podría compararse con Kikyou.

La joven se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, en los ultimas noches aquel sueño, pedazo de su pasado no la había dejado dormir y ahora era por eso que había logrado convencer al Inu que la dejara marchar a su casa sin mucha pelea, realmente estaba agotada y sin poder más cerró los ojos.

Risas de nuevo, recorriendo el bosque mientras que en un riachuelo los dos niños brincaban en las piedras, riéndose por la simple felicidad que les provocaba estar juntos.

- ¿Haigi? -Llamó la pequeña, provocando que el niño la volteara a ver. - ¿Por que crees que nosotros nos llevamos tan bien, si los demás hermanos se pelean siempre?

- No lo se... -Contestó el ojigris, encogiéndose de hombros. - Tal vez por que ellos se tienen celos.

- ¿Tu no sientes celos? -Preguntó la niña, brincando de una piedra grande al agua, salpicando al chico. - Yo si tengo celos de ti. Hay muchas cosas que tú haces y yo no...

- ¿Como qué? -Inquirió el niño, también brincando al agua y salpicando a Kagome en venganza.

- ¡Tu sabes que...! -Exclamó la niña, enojada por la refrescada.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? -Dijo al tiempo que varias rocas se alzaban del la corriente del río y giraban alrededor de ellos. - ¡Yo te enseñaré!

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó la niña ilusionada, antes de parecer indecisa. - ¿Tu crees que yo...?

- ¡Youkai! -Un grito sacó a los dos niños de su conversación, haciendo que voltearan detrás de ellos.

- ¿Otosan? -Dijo extrañada la niña al ver al hombre que había gritado. - ¿Haigi, por que te dijo 'Youkai'?

Pero el niño no respondió, miraba al hombre que acercaba a ellos con una expresión de ira; el chiquillo negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieto, el hombre se puso frente a él y de un manotazo lo tiró al agua.

- ¿Haigi? -Lo llamó confundida Kagome poniéndose entre el niño y el tipo, pero al ver la expresión de indiferencia del ojigris lo ayudó a levantarse. - ¿Otosan, por que...?

Ella finalmente había mirado al hombre y retrocedió un paso espantada al ver que se había sacado el cinturón, pero no se movió de su posición, protegiendo a Haigi. La niña cerró los ojos y espero un golpe pero sólo recibió un empujón que la mandó un par de metros lejos, cuando abrió los ojos vio aterrada como el sujeto golpeaba sin piedad alguna al niño utilizando el cinturón como látigo y sacándole sangre con la hebilla. La sangre corrió por el agua y llegó a ella manchando su vestido, mientras miraba la situación con lágrimas.

- ¡Deja a Haigi! -Gritó cuando reaccionó, corriendo hacia ellos, y jalando la ropa de su padre en un vano intento de hacer que soltara al ojigris, pero él sólo la miró furioso y le dio un golpe que la dejó sin aliento y la alejó nuevamente.

- Déjalo... -Murmuró el niño, con sangre brotando de su labio inferior al tiempo que el sujeto seguía golpeándolo al grado que parte de su ropa ya estaba desgarrada y sólo la sangre cubría su espalda. - Esta bien, Kagome-chan...

Después de eso Haigi comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose inconciente mientras el hombre no paraba de darle de latigazos.

- ¡No! ¡Déjalo, papá! -Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No! -Gritó Kagome, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y respiraba con dificultad. - Haigi...

La joven ocultó la cara entre sus rodillas, comenzando a sollozar sin entender que demonios significaban todo esos sueños. ¿Por qué ese hombre llamó a Haigi un Youkai y lo atacó? Ni siquiera entendía porque llamaba padre a ese desconocido.

Ya era más que suficiente el simple recuerdo del niño para romperle el corazón, para todavía tener que soportar eso.

"_Debo calmarme"_ Pensó, apartando el pelo de su cara. _"Es solo un sueño sin sentido; él no era mi hermano, ni podía hacer eso. Tan sólo me siento culpable de no haber ido a su tumba este año, es todo. Así que mañana iré."_

La luz de la madrugada entraba por las cortinas iluminando la habitación y abajo en la cocina la madre de Kagome escribió algo en un calendario, antes de comenzar a hacer el desayuno. La fecha de aquel día marcada con un círculo rojo y una pequeña nota en japonés que decía: 'Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome!'

En una sala de estilo occidental, una joven estaba sentada frente una mesita, con un collar con un dije de cuarzo colgando entre sus dedos y en la mesa un mapa de Japón era sostenido por las esquinas por cuatro piedras de río. El pedazo de cuarzo giraba en forma elíptica por todo el mapa y ella lo observaba.

La joven era rubia platinada con el pelo hasta la cintura, de ojos azul marino y vestía con una falda negra y una playera de color beige con el número "07" marcado en uno de los hombros y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y parecía algo aburrida, y de vez en cuando dejaba de mirar su pendiente y miraba a otra parte del cuarto.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba otro joven que observaba la escena; su pelo era de color azul y estaba bastante revuelto y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, su oreja izquierda estaba perforada y tenia una arracada, vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una playera blanca sin mangas con los bordes de color negro y unos tenis de color azul con negro. Parecía indiferente y estaba cruzado de brazos, pero era obvio que tenía su atención en el conjuro que la otra practicaba.

El cuarzo seguía en sus giros cada vez más pequeños, hasta que finalmente cayó en un punto no muy lejano a Tokio.

- Siguen en ese templo... -Habló la joven, mirando de reojo al peliazul. - Pero es esa joven llamada Kagome la que tiene un mayor poder espiritual en ese lugar...

- Así que los rumores de su próxima muerte eran correctos. -Dijo el joven, acercándose al mapa de Japón. - Por lo visto tendremos que ver cual de los hermanos Higurashi es el siguiente en la línea...

- El menor no tiene más de diez años y la joven apenas va en preparatoria, no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda cargar con semejante responsabilidad, incluso con sus poderes... ¿Estas seguro de esto Zeo? -Preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía el collar de cuarzo al cuello. - Además, si los otros rumores son ciertos, a la muerte de Yukuro los dos niños van a sufrir con la ruptura del Sello.

- No hay otra opción, es necesario que esta situación se resuelva ya que de otra manera habrá serios conflictos entre las principales familias y tú sabes eso bien, Lena... -Respondió Zeo al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Debemos acercarnos ya? -Cuestionó la nombrada Lena. - No sabemos si la madre y el abuelo los sigan custodiando y ellos parecen negarse...

- Recuerda que todavía hay una persona a la que podemos acudir por información, aunque... -Zeo se interrumpió y miró a Lena. - Vamos a ese templo, esa mujer debe saberlo todo. Después de todo ella es descendiente directa de la familia a pesar de no tener poderes.

- ¡Ese es el problema! Esa mujer es conocida por impedir que los demás miembros de su propia familia tengan acceso a los hijos de Hitoshi... -Exclamó Lena, mirando algo frustrada al joven al que no parecía importarle gran cosa todo el asunto. - Además, cuenta con el apoyo del esposo de la difunta Shuseki.

- Recuerda la fecha de hoy, es el décimo aniversario de la muerte de ese sujeto, Hitoshi... Y por lo tanto aquel conjuro que lanzó Yukuro sobre sus dos nietecitos se romperá a más tardar en la noche. El ya esta demasiado débil para sellarlos de nuevo, la prueba esta en los poderes de la hija mayor... -Zeo miró por encima del hombro a la ojiazul y sonrió. - Y aunque Kotoko intente repetir lo que hizo su marido en el pasado, te aseguro que no podrá hacerlo y sólo logrará que su hija recupere su memoria de una manera más brutal...

Kagome forzó una sonrisa al ver el pastel frente a ella, no por que le desagradara aquella atención por parte de su familia; pero desde niña había perdido el gusto por su cumpleaños y esa era una de las razones por que siempre eludía las preguntas del resto del Inugumi sobre la fecha de aquel día y al mismo tiempo procuraba estar en el Sengoku para que su familia no lo festejara tampoco, pero este año su madre había sido previsora y le pidió que no fuera a faltar ya que a Souta le había costado mucho trabajo hacerle un regalo muy especial y lo desilusionaría si no estuviera en casa.

"_Eso fue algo bajo..."_ Pensó Kagome, al tiempo que soplaba las velas del pastel y pedía un deseo, según la costumbre occidental. Si bien no sabía el porque, tuvo un escalofrió al hacerlo, justo igual que los años pasados. _"Dudo que algo tan sencillo califique como un deseo, pero creo que tener una vida más pacifica en suficiente para mi."_

Miró a su hermano a su lado y le sonrió, dándole el primer pedazo de pastel. Después de comer el abuelo le dio un paquete, Kagome lo abrió sin esperar gran cosa; casi siempre era ropa o algún objeto raro que según era legendario o perteneció a algún Youkai en el pasado, al pensar esto ella hizo una mueca. Ya tenía bastante con los Youkais en el Sengoku como para querer recordarlos en el presente.

Para su sorpresa era algo diferente esta vez, un pequeño adorno para el pelo que reconoció de una de las fotos de su abuela, le dio las gracias y lo abrazo prometiendo que se lo pondría en el próximo festival, guardando el regalo con sumo cuidado. Ella nunca pudo conocer a su abuela, ya había fallecido mucho tiempo antes de que ella naciera; pero sabía lo preciado que era su recuerdo para su abuelo.

Su madre asintió ante esto y le pasó un paquete un poco más grande.

- Irá bien con ese adorno... -Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

El abuelo las miro complacido. Para él no era difícil saber de donde había sacado Kagome sus ojos y su sonrisa.

"_Es una lastima que Kotoko no lo aprecie..."_

Por su parte la cumpleañera contuvo un gemido al ver el presente. Un vestido azul cielo con unos zapatos a juego que ella tenía intención de comprar hacía tiempo, pero que no había podido ahorrar lo suficiente aun.

- ¡Domo arigatou, Okasan!... -Exclamó dándole un abrazo a su madre.

De inmediato Souta le extendió su regalo, en una pequeña cajita azul con un moño rojo. La joven miró sorprendida a su hermano cuando vio de qué se trataba, una cajita de música muy linda. Kagome la abrió y sonrió al reconocer el Himno a la Alegría.

- Pensé que había perdido esto hacía tiempo... -Murmuró mientras fragmentos de su niñez pasaban ante sus ojos. "Haigi."

- ¡Yo mismo la restauré! -Dijo el niño, bastante feliz de la reacción de su hermana; que veía la caja como si le hubieran dado alguna joya valiosa.

Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos vio la reacción de los adultos; la madre de Kagome miraba la caja con expresión horrorizada y el anciano se pasó la mano por el rostro, comenzando a sentirse mal.

La joven mujer rápidamente recuperó la compostura, pero el abuelo no. Comenzó a sudar y llevándose una mano al pecho gimió.

- ¡Hija! -Exclamó, antes de caer en el piso de Tatami.

-Flash Back-

El silencio reinaba en la casa, ya no había más risas y Kotoko Higurashi lo resintió. En la habitación de su pequeño, el más joven de la familia, nada parecía haber cambiado; pero afuera las cosas eran diferentes. Desde la mañana ni Kagome ni Haigi se habían aparecido por la casa, apenas el tenso desayuno con su esposo había terminado y los dos niños casi huyeron, temerosos de aquel hombre.

Hitoshi.

El era el hombre que ella amaba, pero por más que intentaba no podía entender su comportamiento; casi parecía que odiaba a Haigi y no dejaba de mirar a Kagome como si ella fuera un peligro. ¿Como podía mirar así a su hija? Con Haigi por terrible que sonara lo entendía, pero que vigilara a la pequeña de esa manera era incomprensible para ella.

Por un momento desvió a la vista a la cuna de Souta y se estremeció involuntariamente, sólo el día de ayer lo había descubierto mirando de la misma manera al bebe de meses. La mujer sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y deseo que todo fuera un mal sueño...

-End Flash Back-

Souta abrió los ojos con dificultad; había sido una noche difícil en ese hospital, pero sólo pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que ya era muy de noche e instigado por su hermana mayor. El niño se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Kagome, que lo había arrullado en su regazo y le sirvió de almohada. Al parecer ella se había dormido también en esas incomodas sillas, poco después de conseguir que su hermanito descansara; Souta le agradeció en silencio por eso y buscó con la vista a su madre.

Ella estaba parada a poca distancia, cerca de una maquina expendedora y con expresión pensativa; tenía en las manos una lata de refresco sin abrir y la mirada perdida en el piso, por un momento le pareció al niño que ella murmuró algo pero estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para entenderlo.

El no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, justo después que él le había dado su regalo a Kagome; su abuelo se había puesto mal y se desmayó. Su madre había llamado a emergencias diciendo algo de un infarto y casi sin que él se diera cuenta unos sujetos vestidos de blanco se habían llevado a su abuelo en una ambulancia, su madre los había acompañado y antes de irse le dijo a su hermana que lo cuidara y que esperaran a que ella les hablara del hospital.

Después de eso vio el rostro de Kagome a pocos centímetros del suyo con una sonrisa triste, ella lo abrazó y sin saber bien porque, él comenzó a llorar.

- Descuida, el abuelo estará bien. -La voz de su hermana resonó en su cabeza. - Todo estará bien, Souta-chan...

El niño miró a Kagome dormir inquieta en la silla, mientras recordaba...

Después de calmarlo, ella le había servido otro pedazo de pastel y le sonrió mientras se sentaba junto al teléfono. Habían pasado dos horas en silencio total, antes de que su madre finalmente llamara y Kagome tomara el teléfono tan rápido que él casi ni vio sus manos moverse. La vio asentir diciendo un débil "Hai" mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando colgó lo miró y le dijo que tenían que hacer un par de maletas, que estarían fuera de casa unos días y que había que hablarle a algún vecino para que vigilara el templo y la casa en su ausencia.

Mientras Kagome hacía las maletas no dejaba de hablar, muy rápido y apenas se le entendía; él sólo se quedo en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Unos pasos en la escalera lo sacaron de aquella extraña visión de su hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver a "Orejas de Perro" allí, con los brazos cruzados y su usual expresión molesta pero antes de que el Inu pudiera decir algo, él le señaló el interior del cuarto.

- Ella no va aguantar más. -Recordó decir, mientras el Hanyou entraba sin entender nada.

Kagome despertó, feliz de haber podido dormir aunque fuera una vez sin tener esos sueños; seguramente ya estaba demasiado cansada incluso para soñar. Pero la realidad la encontró muy rápido, mientras miraba a Souta abrazaba a su madre que le correspondía y procuraba explicarle lo que le pasaba a su abuelo; entonces recordó.

Su abuelo estaba al borde de la tumba desde hace semanas, por un infarto contundente y era casi seguro que hubiera necesidad de un trasplante, el único problema es que el paciente Yukuro Higurashi era demasiado viejo y no había manera que sobreviviese, por lo tanto estaba fuera de 'la lista'.

Kagome apretó los puños al recordar las palabras del médico, suavizadas, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Lo iban a dejar morir.

- Kagome... -Escuchó llamar a su madre, que tenía ojeras y su tez estaba marcadamente más pálida y demacrada por la preocupación y los desvelos. - Cariño, realmente no es necesario que estés aquí. ¿Y si te necesitan en...?

- ¡No me importa! -Exclamó Kagome, sabiendo a donde iba todo eso. - Yo me quedare con ustedes... Inuyasha puede arreglárselas bien sólo.

Minutos de silencio después de la cortante respuesta de la joven, la madre de los dos chicos suspiró con incomodidad y el niño recordó una vez más la pelea de la que fue testigo, entre su hermana y su amigo "Orejas de Perro".

- Iré a la cafetería por algo de comer... -Sentenció Kagome, con una sonrisa falsa. - ¿Quieren algo?

Yuka se paró en la entrada de la casa Higurashi, sacando una llave de su bolsillo y entrando con varios paquetes. Su amiga le había encargado que cuidara de la casa cuando le fuera posible y más que nada alimentara a Buyo; ya que pasaría una larga temporada en el hospital y no deseaba regresar a cada rato, dejando sola a su familia.

La joven suspiró, en los últimos años había sido testigo de como su amiga se había vuelto seria y cerrada en si misma cada vez más, al menos en las raras ocasiones en que la veía en la escuela o cuando podía verla en casa, pero cuando le pidió eso creyó ver a su antigua amiga de nuevo, al menos por un momento.

Dejo los paquetes en un rincón de la sala, junto con otros más; algunos eran regalos de cumpleaños de unos pocos compañeros de clase, junto con tarjetas de recuperación al abuelo, de profesores y alumnos que recordaban haber ido en su infancia al templo.

Yuka ocupada en eso, no se dio cuenta de una sombra que paso con rapidez atrás de ella y al terminar de acomodar los paquetes y darle de comer al gato, que parecía realmente feliz de tener compañía al menos por un rato, ella salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Un joven salió al ver que la adolescente se marchó, su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras de la casa que debería estar vacía y Buyo al verlo, le maulló.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo. -Dijo el extraño al gato, sonriéndole. - Pero no es necesario que te preocupes, sólo vine a dejar algo...

El sol brillaba en lo alto, ya era alrededor de mediodía y todo estaba tranquilo en el Sengoku. La aldea estaba tranquila y no habían aparecido Youkais en semanas, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación del rostro de la anciana Miko (Sacerdotisa sintoísta) Kaede.

- Ella todavía no regresa... -Murmuró frente al arco del templo, mirando en dirección a donde estaba el pozo. - ¿Como planeas derrotar a Naraku sin ella, Inuyasha?

Un suspiro de derrota se escuchó mientras la Miko seguía su camino por la larga escalera.

- ¡Hiraigotsu! -Exclamó la Taijiya al lanzar la pesada arma contra varios Monokes, que fueron despedazados al instante. Atrás de la exterminadora, el Houshi protegía a varios niños y aldeanos del ataque de un Youkai jabalí; Miroku se veía frustrado y con motivo, si utilizaba el Kazana en aquel lugar lleno de humanos corría el riesgo de absorber a algunos aldeanos, así que sólo podía defenderse de su oponente con su báculo y pergaminos, haciendo lenta y cansada la batalla.

Por su parte el Hanyou albino tenía sus propios problemas, el líder de la banda de Youkais no sólo tenía forma humana sino unas Kodachis bastantes fuertes, lo suficiente para repeler un golpe directo de Tessaiga y por los mismos motivos del Houshi, no podía atacar con un Kaze no Kizu, que sin duda mataría de inmediato a su enemigo.

Shippou miraba la situación sin poder hacer gran cosa, es cierto que ahora era más fuerte pero no lo suficiente; todavía era un niño y dependía mucho de la ayuda de Kirara para proteger a unos cuantos niños humanos refugiados tras él.

Al final de cuentas vencerían a esos Youkais tan insignificantes, eso lo sabía bien pero...

"_Kagome-chan..."_ Pensó al tiempo que lanzaba su fuego azul para liquidar a un Monoke. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"

Kagome se dejó caer en el baño vacío, simplemente apoyo su espalda en la pared y de alguna manera terminó en el piso. Varias lágrimas cayeron al frió piso blanco, mientras dejaba la mascara de valentía por un momento.

- Inuyasha... -Se escuchó a si misma decir. - ¡Gomen nasai!

No importaba que tan desenfada se mostrara ante su madre o lo molesta con el Inu, cuando su hermano le preguntaba, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la preocupación de semanas. ¿Estarían bien Sango y Miroku? ¿Shippou no la extrañaría demasiado? ¿E Inuyasha? Preguntas que no la dejaban en paz y el principal motivo de que ella se sintiera culpable, no por dejar a sus amigos, ella sabía que en cuanto hubiera una sospecha del escondite de Naraku el Inu se olvidaría de la pelea que tuvieron y la buscaría por ayuda.

La culpa venía de que ella se preocupaba más por ellos que por su familia, en todo ese tiempo ella había pensado más en Inuyasha y cuando volvería, que en el estado de su abuelo y eso la hacía sentir como una miserable.

Realmente era algo que ella no podía explicar, pero el motivo era simple:

Tenía miedo.

Por mucho que ella se aferrara a la esperaza, era imposible que su abuelo sobreviviera; su tiempo estaba contado e inconscientemente no quería enfrentarlo. No quería aceptar que no volvería a oír otra de las historias absurdas y falsas de él, no quería ver a su madre llorar u oír a Souta preguntar que había pasado, demasiado joven para entender y sin nadie que quisiera responder.

Kagome no recordaba la muerte de su padre o la de Haigi, pero enterrado en su memoria estaba el recuerdo, de preguntar una y otra vez que pasaba sin recibir otra cosa que miradas de simpatía o lastima. Y ella odiaba que la miraran de esa manera.

Deseó haberse ido con Inuyasha aquella tarde, cuando ella lo único que hizo fue aceptar sin reparos cuando oyó la voz de su madre por el teléfono diciéndole que ya no había esperanzas, olvidarse del asunto y fingir que todo iba bien con sus amigos en el Sengoku.

De la misma manera en que fingía en su casa cuando regresaba del portal del pozo.

Kagome ya desde hace tiempo que se sentía apresada. No quería regresar al Sengoku, donde tenía emociones encontradas hacia Inuyasha; pero no sabía que hacer. Era su responsabilidad acabar con Naraku, ya que por su culpa la Shikon no Tama había caído en manos del Hanyou maligno...

Kagome se levantó con lentitud, con el familiar sentimiento de culpa dentro de si. Culpa por fallarles a sus amigos. Culpa por fallarle a su familia con esas bajas notas en la escuela y por ultimo: Culpa por fallarle a su abuelo, que moriría por su culpa.

El Kakkera brilló en su mano, mientras lo guardaba de nuevo, decidida a no usarlo.

Houyo siempre se había caracterizado por no rendirse. Por ejemplo, cuando se trataba de algún deporte él no cesaba hasta ser bueno en el, cuando fallaba en alguna materia no paraba hasta ser sobresaliente en ella, gracias a eso era admirado por las chicas y siempre se avergonzaba cuando oía a sus padres hablar de él con orgullo y generalmente aquella perseverancia no fallaba, pero hubo una excepción: Higurashi Kagome.

La primera vez que la vio en segundo de secundaria fue lo que normalmente es llamado amor a primera vista, se tardó algún tiempo en atreverse a hablarle y realmente no parecía que ella sintiera un fragmento de la admiración que él sentía hacia ella, pero no se desanimó ni siquiera cuando la joven repentinamente se volvió delicada y enfermiza e incluso sus propios padres le dijeron que se olvidara de ella y encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera o que al menos no tuviera enfermedades que ni siquiera sabían que existían, potencialmente mortales.

Pero Houyo nunca se rindió, seguía regalándole medicinas suficientes como para abastecer una farmacia pequeña y remedios extraños que había oído de su tía abuela, una vieja mujer que se las daba de bruja; sin importarle lo mas mínimo los suspiros resignados de sus padres al verlo trabajar para comprar la medicinas, al ellos negarse a apoyarlo de alguna manera o que las chicas no dejaran de molestarlo preguntándole el porque de su actitud o incluso los maestros diciendo que era demasiado terco.

El no entendía nada de eso por una simple y sencilla razón, estaba enamorado por completo de ella y las veces que podía verla en la escuela hablando con el trío de chicas que siempre la rodeaban o cuando aceptaba nerviosa sus regalos o de vez en cuando iban en una 'cita' (aunque ella siempre estuviera en otro mundo y sólo le sonriera distraída) eran los momentos mas invaluables para el.

Por eso cuando la vio en uno de los pasillos del hospital con los ojos rojos, pálida y con ojeras por falta de sueño sintió que se le partía el corazón en dos; sabía que su abuelo siempre la cuidaba cuando enfermaba y normalmente era él quien les explicaba sobre las enfermedades de la chica, así que sabía que ella debía pasarla extremadamente mal en esos momentos, por eso no dudó en intentar ayudarla.

- ¡Kagome-san! -Exclamó, acercándose con expresión preocupada. - ¿Como se encuentra tu abuelo?

- No muy bien... -Contestó apenas Kagome, que no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie en ese momento así que decidió ser lo más seca posible. - Le queda poco tiempo.

- Lo siento... -Dijo con verdadero pesar el castaño. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Kagome sonrió, negando con suavidad. ¿El realmente creía poder hacer algo? Ella contuvo sus ganas de preguntarle que podía hacer cualquiera para evitar la muerte, muy a sabiendas que ella conocía varias maneras pero era demasiado cobarde para practicarlas.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente, Houyo no tenía idea de que hacer en esa situación y Kagome no tenía interés en hablar con nadie, mucho menos de oír las inútiles palabras de consuelo que veía venir.

- Toma te traje esto... -Murmuró el joven, incomodo hasta con el aire pero sin querer irse de ahí con la sensación de no haber hecho nada.

Realmente no había nada nuevo en la escena; él le regalaba algo a la chica, la chica sonreía y agradecía. Pero hubo algo diferente para Houyo cuando ella tomo los sobres de té de sus manos y le sonrió con sinceridad por aquel detalle. Finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca tendría oportunidad.

De la misma manera de que él simplemente estaba enamorado, simplemente no era correspondido.

Y él sonrió, ya que también era un buen perdedor aunque reconocía que no sabía cuando retirarse, así que eso fue lo que hizo, despidiéndose de ella y diciéndole que estaría ahí si lo necesitaba, sabiendo de antemano que ella no lo haría nunca.

Kotoko miró a su padre con los ojos secos, ella se había caracterizado por ser una persona alegre con una sonrisa a flor siempre, pero eso no era más que una máscara. Ella sabía que su padre moriría a no más de dos días y que una vez que eso pasara... Sujetó con fuerza un pergamino entre sus manos y rogó por tener la fortaleza suficiente. Y maldijo a su difunto esposo, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que se pudriera en el infierno.

- ¿Mamá? -Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su hija. - ¿Estas bien?

- Sólo estaba pensando, Kagome... -Respondió, tomando una expresión serena. - ¿Que traes allí?

- Es algo de té... -Dijo Kagome dándole los sobres, mirando algo insegura a su madre. Juraría que parecía furiosa hacia sólo segundos. - Te los trajo Houyo.

- Que amable es, se lo agradeceré después... -Comentó la mujer, mirando los sobres con una sonrisa.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al mirar a su madre, sintiendo algo desconocido cuando se trataba de ellas dos.

Distancia.

Tuvo el presentimiento que su madre no estaba con el abuelo, sino en otro lugar distante, que ella no comprendía ni podía alcanzar.

"_Desde que el abuelo tuvo el infarto no puedo sentirme a gusto con ella..."_ Pensó, desviando la mirada al piso. _"Me siento mal cuando estoy a su lado, pero eso es ridículo..."_

De repente sintió una mirada penetrante, sintiéndose alarmada Kagome vio a su madre, que le sonreía como siempre y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kagome-chan? -Preguntó la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Necesito algo de aire fresco... -Dijo Kagome, sin faltar a la verdad. - Voy a llevar a Souta a un paseo, ya debe estar harto de estar aquí encerrado.

- Hai; llévalo a algún parque, debe extrañar los juegos... -Sugirió Kotoko, observando como su hija asentía y se daba media vuelta, sin despegar sus ojos de la joven en ningún momento.

Kagome no pudo quitarse la sensación de alarma hasta que estuvo fuera del hospital junto con Souta.

Inuyasha suspiró, antes de patear una piedra al río con frustración. ¿Cuantas semanas habían pasado? Le costaba llevar la cuenta, pero estaba casi seguro que ya había pasado un mes sin verla. Por un momento recordó el rostro de Kagome, mientras los gritos retumbaban en su cabeza de nuevo.

_"¿Un Kakkera? ¡Un Kakkera! ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy harta de eso! ¡Estoy harta de ti!"_

El Hanyou apretó los puños, furioso con la joven Miko. ¿Que mosca le había picado? El la fue a buscar por un rumor de un Kakkera cerca de la aldea. ¿Ella no podía entender lo importante que era eso? ¡Si Naraku obtenía más fragmentos de los que ya tenía, se volvería aun más fuerte! ¿Que esa niña no lo entendía? ¡Lo único que importaba era eso y ella lo dejaba por un estúpido berrinche!

- Baka. -Dijo el Inu a la nada, a pesar de haber pasado casi un mes el Hanyou seguía furioso con Kagome, el hecho de tener una pista de la ubicación de Naraku y que ni siquiera pudiera encontrarla en su casa o en aquel edificio lleno de chiquillos humanos para que lo ayudara a encontrarlo, sólo hecho leña al fuego.

_"¡Feh! Por mi esta perfecto... No la necesito, ella sólo estorbaba a fin de cuentas. Además..."_

- Es mejor que se quede en su casa. -Musitó.

- ¿En que piensas, Inuyasha? -Se escuchó a sus espaldas.

El Inu se volteó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver a la dueña de aquella voz, una joven mujer recargada en un árbol mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- En nada en especial, Kikyou. -Contestó, acercándose a la Miko. - ¿Hay algún Kakkera cerca de aquí?

Sango contuvo un grito, al tiempo que miraba con frustración e ira al Hanyou albino que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, a su lado Miroku observaba la situación cada vez más preocupado por como terminarían las cosas. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses que no veían a Kagome-san y la tensión en el grupo iba de mal en peor. Inuyasha se rehusaba a ir por ella, pero al mismo tiempo habían continuado la búsqueda de los Kakkeras. Al principio ninguno entendió como pretendía el Inu buscarlos sin la ayuda de la joven Miko, pero poco tiempo después al encontrar uno en un bosque incrustado en la frente de un Youkai oso, se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

La Miko Kikyou por algún motivo los ayudaba (por no decir que ayudaba al Hanyou) y eso hizo enfurecer a la Taijiya. Ya se había confrontado dos veces al Inu y la actitud prepotente de este no hacía más que empeorar todo, el Houshi sabía que si las cosas seguían así el 'Inugumi' se disolvería a pesar de la amenaza que representaba el Hanyou de ojos rojos.

Miroku miró con decisión a Inuyasha que lo había evitado todo ese tiempo, ya era hora que hablara seriamente con él, no podía permitirse ser llevado por uno de los arranques infantiles del Inu, a una muerte segura a manos de Naraku, si se separaban. Además estaba realmente preocupado por Kagome, no entendía como era posible que en todo ese tiempo ella no hubiera regresado, aunque fuera para explicarles las cosas.

Souta sonrió mientras dormía, a su lado una igualmente dormida Kagome se movió inquieta; ambos llevaban aun la ropa negra del funeral, pero habían llegado a su casa tan cansados que no se molestaron en cambiarse. Kagome se volvió a mover, con un quejido.

_"Todo un mes durmiendo en ese hospital y ahora que estoy en mi cama no puedo hacerlo..."_ Pensó algo molesta, al tiempo que abría sus ojos y se incorporaba en su cama, cuidando de no despertar a su hermano.

El niño había sido muy insistente al querer estar las veinticuatro horas al lado de su hermanita mayor desde el velorio del abuelo, después había venido el funeral y entre responder a condolencias, de ayudar a su madre a preparar todo e intentar explicarle a Souta los porqués de todo eso, Kagome ya no estaba segura ni de como había logrado llegar a su cómoda cama.

Al recordar todo esto no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de culpa, ni el pequeño a su lado ni ella habían llorado desde que les anunciaron la muerte del abuelo, en cambio su madre pareció sumirse en un estado de zombi, apenas respondía cuando le hablaban, casi ni comía y desde que habían llegado a casa se había encerrado sola en su recamara. Realmente había sido molesto organizar el modesto funeral con sólo asentimientos y "Ajas" pero ahora Kagome comenzó a preocuparse en verdad. ¿Que se suponía que hiciera ella? En los últimos días ni podía atreverse a hablarle a su madre sin sentirse incomoda o extraña, muchos menos sabia como consolarla.

Con la amenaza de un dolor de cabeza, Kagome decidió dejar eso para después, abajo en la sala tenia un montón de paquetes, flores y tarjetas que debía abrir y agradecer. Al pensar en esto la amenaza de migraña aumento, tal vez, sólo debía quedarse otro rato e intentar dormirse de nuevo; Souta no parecía querer despertarse en un buen tiempo. La joven ya lo tenía decidido cuando un pequeño paquete encima de su escritorio llamo su atención, parecía de cumpleaños y estaba envuelto en papel negro con un moño rojo. ¿Por que Yuka había dejado eso ahí? Picada de curiosidad Kagome se levantó de la cama y tomó el regalo en sus manos, tenía una nota atorada en el moño:

'Feliz cumpleaños, por favor se fuerte.' Ni firma ni nada más, la joven cada vez mas intrigada lo abrió y sólo se extrañó más al sacar un cadena de plata de el. Con un dije del mismo material con forma de estrella de siete picos.

- ¿De quien es esto? -Murmuró, mientras al examinar el dije vio que tenia una inscripción. - ¡Debe ser de mamá!

Con lágrimas en los ojos la joven se lo puso. _"Seré fuerte... Lo prometo."_

La joven se sonrió al espejo, mientras el dije destellaba a la luz que entraba por la ventana. _"Me siento tan estúpida, todo este tiempo me sentí tan rara junto a ella y a cambio me da esto..."_ Pensó mientras decidida salía de su cuarto para ir a ver a su madre.

-Flash Back-

- Estoy maldito, no tengo otro remedio... -Exclamó un hombre, tenía el pelo color negro, semilargo en una coleta baja de caballo y ojos de azul claro, su voz era neutra pero sus ojos eran diferentes.

Kotoko lo sabía, sabía que aquel sujeto que siempre le había parecido dulce y compresivo estaba enloqueciendo y sus ojos eran la más clara ventana de eso. ¿De que maldición hablaba? Ella no podía entender, así que sólo podía buscar a un responsable:

Desde que aquel niño infernal había llegado a la casa toda su vida se había venido abajo. ¿Que ese niño no tuvo suficiente con matar a su madre? ¡Ahora su hogar estaba desmoronándose por su culpa! Kotoko sintió en ese momento verdadero odio hacia el pequeño, incluso ella que siempre intentaba hallar algo bueno en todos los seres humanos no podía resistir la mirada helada y el silencio auto impuesto de Haigi, que sólo le hablaba para decir las cosas más crueles.

_"¿Tu sabes que el sólo se casó contigo por que te pareces a mi madre, verdad? Realmente no entiendo eso, tu sólo eres un pobre reflejo de ella."_ La voz del ojigris recorrió la cabeza de Kotoko, retumbando en cada rincón quedándose grabada. La imagen de una foto de aquella bella mujer de largo pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos grises inundó su mente, mientras apretaba los puños hasta que sentía que sus uñas iban a sacarle sangre.

¡Eso no era cierto, él la amaba! ¡La amaba mucho más de lo que había amado a esa miserable! En su mente la joven mujer intentó hallar más defensas a eso, pero no pudo, después de todo Hitoshi sólo la había tomado en cuenta una vez que Yoru lo dejó... Kotoko lo negó de nuevo en su cabeza, inmersa en su propia batalla contra si misma sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- No hay otro remedio... -Murmuró por milésima vez el hombre ojiazul, al tiempo que miraba por la ventana de la recamara que compartía con su mujer, al pequeño bosque rodeaba el templo donde había visto irse a la pequeña Kagome junto con Haigi. - No tengo otro remedio.

-End Flash Back-

Perdida en sus recuerdos, en sus rencores y en sus miedos, Kotoko Higurashi sólo se quedaba inmóvil en su recamara. La cama le había resultado incomoda y ahora estaba sentada de rodillas en el piso, parcialmente recargada en la piecera de la cama, mirando un pergamino en sus manos.

- ¿Por que dijiste eso? -Susurró al vació en su cuarto. - Tú sabías que tengo que hacer esto. No puedo permitir que él nos arrastre de nuevo, si tú sacrificaste tu fuerza para salvarla... Si tú me dijiste que ella tenía que ir a esa horrible época para que esto se retrasara. ¿Entonces porque me pediste que no lo hiciera? Yo nunca entendí nada de esto, sólo hice lo que se suponía que hiciera para corregir todo lo que había hecho mal. Para ser una buena madre.

El silencio invade la habitación de nuevo, lentos los segundos pasan mientras la mujer se queda inmóvil de nuevo. El tic tac de un reloj despertador es el único ruido en la habitación junto con la suave respiración de Kotoko.

Toc Toc.

La mujer no responde al llamado en su puerta, sólo mira al frente como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar las sombras y ver algo que nadie más puede ver.

Toc Toc.

- ¿Mamá? -Ella escucha la voz de Kagome, pero pasan otro par de minutos antes de que ella finalmente mueva su cabeza y vea a la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar, mamá?

- Seré una buena madre. -Dice en voz baja, antes de levantarse y sentarse en la cama, con el pergamino escondido en su espalda. - ¡Entra, Kagome!

Lena y Zeo se pararon a la sombra del Árbol Sagrado, la rubia puso su mano extendida en la marca en la corteza, mientras todo su cuerpo y el árbol brillaban con una suave aura dorada.

- Todo en este templo es muy poderoso. Es obvio que con el tiempo las plantas y edificios han absorbido los resquicios de los poderes espirituales de esta familia. -Dijo la joven, abriendo sus ojos azules y mirando al chico junto a ella. - Dime... ¿Que tan poderosa era Yoru Higurashi?

- Ella tenía unos poderes espirituales sorprendentes pero no eran nada comparados con los de su hijo. -Explicó Zeo, que parecía estar interesado en el pequeño santuario donde se ubicaba el pozo. - Recuerdo que la primera vez que los vi, sólo tenía unos once años pero realmente pude sentir el enojo de aquel niño en el ambiente. El estaba furioso por que mis padres habían ido a ver a su madre cuando ella ya estaba a punto de morir y amenazó con maldecirnos, sólo Yoru pudo calmarlo. Mis padres se ofrecieron a cuidarlo, pero Yoru no quiso aceptar, parecía querer que Haigi se criara en este templo, aun a pesar de que ella odiaba a Hitoshi con todas sus fuerzas... Ella murió días después y mis padres llevaron a Haigi a este templo, al regresar mi madre me dijo que el motivo era esa niña...

- ¿Esa niña...? ¿Pero que podía ver Higurashi-sama en ella si nunca la conoció? -Preguntó extrañada Lena, también lanzando una fugaz mirada al santuario del pozo. - Yo le pregunté lo mismo a mi madre... -Dijo Zeo con una sonrisa. - Lo que ella me respondió fue: 'Eso es algo que sólo Yoru sabía, pero creo que es por el parecido tan grande que ella tiene a Yoru cuando tenía su edad.' Quien sabe, Yoru tal vez creyó que esa niñita podía controlar al pequeño Haigi y mantener a raya su poder, antes de que siguiera causando conflictos...

- ¿Tu has vuelto a ver a esa niña? Ya que si era tan parecida a Yoru-sama... -Exclamó la rubia, sin terminar la oración.

- Lo se, pero realmente no se si eso tenga algo que ver con lo que paso hace diez años. -Respondió Zeo a la pregunta en el aire. - Supongo que eso sólo Kotoko Higurashi te lo podría responder...

- ¡Mamá! -Alcanzo a exclamar Kagome, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. - Suéltame...

La visión de Kagome se volvió borrosa, mientras sentía las manos de su madre alrededor de su cuello. Kotoko tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero parecía algo desquiciada al ver a su hija comenzar a morir en sus manos.

- ¿No te fue suficiente? ¡El siempre te amó, tú eras todo para él...! El rara vez me miraba... -Gritó la mujer castaña, apretando más el cuello de su rival imaginaria. - Pero eras demasiado lista, tu sabias lo que le pasaría y lo dejaste... ¡No, tu lo empujaste a que fuera conmigo y yo tuviera que sufrir todo eso! ¡...Todo lo que tú debiste sufrir!

- No... Mamá... -Gimió Kagome, demasiado débil para que sus esfuerzos por soltarse funcionaran, simplemente dejo sus brazos caer a los lados, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- ¿Por que me hiciste eso? ¡Éramos hermanas, Yoru! -Gritó de nuevo, pero al sentir que el cuerpo de Yoru ya no se movía, la soltó repentinamente, intentando comprender que había pasado.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Omake º1:

Gritos reprimidos.

Su cuerpo se movió inquieto. Bajo sus parpados cerrados era notorio que su ojos no estaban inmóviles por completo y cada poro de su cuerpo sudaba frió.

Podía verlo, eso era lo que tanto temía. Lo presentía.

Sangre. Un tintineo macabro. Algo calido cayendo sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus manos.

Manchándolo para siempre.

Se incorporó de golpe, con un grito acallado por su propia mano. Kohaku respiró agitadamente mientras miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo a su alrededor.

Nadie lo notó. En esa habitación fría y olvidada nadie pudo ver que estaba teniendo sueños que no debería. Si Naraku, Kagura o inclusive la misma Kanna estuvieran cerca, él lo sabría de inmediato.

Tal era su miedo de ser descubierto.

Poco a poco se calmo y se recostó de nuevo, decidido a no dormir de nuevo en un rato. Cuando dormía eso sueños lo acechaban y él les temía. Lo sabía, sabía que Naraku tenía todo que ver.

Kohaku sabía que había asesinado a su familia, que se había enfrentado a su hermana, lo único que le quedaba ya, por ordenes de él.

Lo intuía y lo sabía. Hacía mucho que su conciencia no estaba perdida cuando el Hanyou de ojos rojos se alardeaba frente a Sango y él.

Pero eso no quería decir que lo hubiera recordado por completo. Aun se resistía a rememorar esas imágenes con toda su fuerza.

El Taijiya terminó por cerrar los ojos de nuevo, temeroso por dormir y rogando por un fin pronto a toda esa situación.

No quería recordar antes de que Naraku o su hermana finalmente le quitaran la vida.

Su mano seguía tapando su boca cuando finalmente se quedo dormido de nuevo, presta a ahogar los gritos que eran resquicios de los recuerdos del Taijiya.

Fin del primer Omake.

Glosario para este capítulo:

¡Baka! (Tonto)

Sengoku (Época de guerras civiles)

Hanyou (Hibrido)

Houshi (Monje)

Inu (Perro)

Kekkai (Barrera o campo de poder espiritual)

¡Youkai! (Demonio)

¿Otosan? (Papá)

Shuseki (Jefe, literalmente)

Inugumi (Inu, perro; Gumi, Grupo)

¡Domo arigatou, Okasan!... (Muchas gracias, mamá)

"Hai" (Si)

Taijiya (Exterminador)

Monokes (Youkais de baja categoría)

Kazana (Agujero negro)

Kodachis (Espadas cortas)

Tessaiga (Colmillo de Acero)

Kaze no Kizu (Viento Cortante)

¡Gomen nasai! (Discúlpame)

Kakkera (Fragmento)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Abriendo los ojos al verdadero yo

Yume no Ankoku (Sueño de Oscuridad)

Capitulo Dos:

Abriendo los ojos al verdadero "yo".

Como una broma cruel del pasado, al abrir la puerta no estaba Kagome, que había tocado segundos antes. No, era Yoru con su vestido negro y su collar favorito al cuello, el mismo collar que Kurime le había dejado cuando murió.

Sus ojos grises, su cabello negro como su nombre [N/A: Yoru significa Noche] y con su eterna mirada de superioridad. No había duda, esa era Yoru, su hermana mayor y la madre de aquel chiquillo infernal.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -Exclamó Kotoko al verla, aterrada al ver por primera vez en su vida a un espíritu.

Yoru no respondió, sólo una leve sonrisa le reveló a la mujer castaña lo divertido que era para ella verla en ese estado. Entonces todos los recuerdos que tenía de su hermana la golpearon.

La primera vez que Yoru había exorcizado a un espíritu y la madre de ambas la había abrazado encantada; mientras que ella, sin poderes, quedaba de lado.

La primera vez que entró a la escuela secundaria y todos los chicos miraban encantados a la hermosa Yoru y nadie creía que ellas fueran hermanas.

La primera vez que Hitoshi le sonrió al ayudarla a levantar un libro que había tirado por accidente y antes de poder agradecerle él había salido corriendo al oír el llamado de Yoru.

Y finalmente el día que Yoru había llevado por primera vez a Hitoshi a la casa y luego anunciaron que ibán a vivir juntos. Todos y cada uno de los resentimientos ocultos salieron a flote en ese momento y antes de darse cuenta tenía el cuello de Yoru entre sus manos, pero aun así ella no cambiaba su expresión. ¡Sólo la miraba con esa leve sonrisa como si le tuviera lastima!

Pero ahora, cuando la soltó... Kotoko negó con la cabeza, al ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Y por último el mayor de sus resentimientos le cayó como un balde de agua helada; aun ahora y como muchas veces más en el pasado... Kotoko no pudo ver a Kagome sin recordar a Yoru.

- No... -Gimió Kotoko, negando con la cabeza. - ¡No!

"_¿Que paso? No entiendo... Yo no pude hacer esto... ¿Verdad? ¡Yo no quise!" _Mientras la mujer negaba e intentaba en vano despertar a Kagome, no notó que sí había algo que era igual que en su alucinación: El pequeño dije en forma de estrella, que a Yoru tanto le gustaba...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pero Kotoko lo ignoró, no una sino varias veces. Y sólo miraba a su hija mayor en sus brazos, pasmada; un quejido llamó su atención y miró hacia la puerta todavía abierta. Souta estaba de pie en el umbral.

No parecía asustado, ni triste; se quedo de pie ahí en total silencio. Kotoko no sabia que hacer. ¿El lo había visto todo?

- Hay dos personas abajo. -Dijo el niño sin mirar a los ojos de su madre. - Quieren hablar contigo.

- ¡Souta! -Exclamó Kotoko, levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia su hijo. - Por favor... Yo no...

- ¡Basta! -Gritó Souta, con sus puños apretados a los lados. - ¡Vete! ¡Sólo vete!

Kotoko se quedo en shock un minuto, aun sin asimilar todo lo que pasado en cuestión de meses. ¡No! De minutos. Ahora entendía el porque del ultimo deseo de su padre. El sabía que ella no lo soportaría, al igual que Hitoshi. El sabía que los únicos fuertes en realidad habían sido Yoru, Haigi y Kagome.

Pero Hitoshi los había destruido y ella le había ayudado a hacerlo, al pensar esto el rostro del pequeño Haigi diciéndole que era demasiado débil cruzó por su mente.

- Vete. -Repitió Souta, que no se movió en ningún momento del marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera cuando su madre salió de la habitación, encogiéndose inconscientemente al pasar junto a él.

Cuando se encontró sólo, se acercó con lentitud al cuerpo de su hermana. Estaba algo pálida, no la oía respirar y tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Kagome-chan? -Murmuró el niño, acercando su mano a la mejilla de su hermana y tocándola con delicadeza. - ¿Entonces estás bien?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño. _"¿Estas dormida, verdad? Sólo es eso."_ Pensó, al tiempo que se acostaba en el piso junto a ella y la abrazaba.

"_Estas soñando de nuevo... Y cuando el sueño se acabé despertaras."_ Souta se quedo dormido junto a ella, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y abrasándola con suavidad para no despertarla.

Lena tamborileó los dedos en la pared, impaciente y algo molesta; a su lado Zeo estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando de reojo al Hokora del pozo. Simplemente había algo en ese lugar que no lo dejaba tranquilo; realmente era la atmósfera de todo el ambiente lo que lo ponía tenso, pero había algo en ese templo que le parecía familiar. Un Ki (fuerza espiritual) que hacía sonar una campana en su cabeza.

- ¿Zeo? -Llamó de repente la chica, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. - Algo pasa dentro, siento un Ki creciendo rápidamente.

Al terminar de decir eso, el collar de cuarzo de Lena comenzó a levitar con un aura obscura que lo tiñó de negro.

- Muerte. -Dijeron al unísono, antes de oír un disparo.

- ¡Inuyasha! -Llamó Miroku, dándole la espalda a la fogata donde los demás dormían.

- ¿Que quieres, Houshi Hentai? -Respondió de mala gana el Hanyou desde la rama de un árbol.

- Es necesario hablar... -Contestó el castaño, ignorando el insulto (merecido) del Inu.

- ¿Tú también vas a comenzar a molestarme? -Reclamó Inuyasha, mirando de reojo al monje. - Pierdes tu tiempo, no me interesa lo que Sango piense; yo no voy a ir por esa Baka...

- Eso no es lo que quiero. -Cortó Miroku, mientras el Inu lo miraba algo desconcertado. - Pero quisiera saber que pasó para que ella no hubiera regresado en todo este tiempo.

El Hanyou pareció enojarse al escuchar esto y miró amenazante al Houshi, pero este no cedió y ambos entablaron una guerra de miradas. Inuyasha con su usual 'Si no te largas y me dejas tranquilo me las pagaras' contra la 'Me vale lo que digas, yo no me voy hasta salirme con la mía' de Miroku.

Finalmente se escuchó un suspiro de resignación.

- Esta bien... -Dijo Inuyasha, desviando su mirada hasta la luna menguante en el cielo. - Yo fui hasta su casa; su hermano actuaba extraño, pero me señaló donde se encontraba ella... Estaba en su cuarto con todo revuelto a su alrededor y creo que le decía algo al niño, pero se calló en cuanto me vio...

-Flash Back (POV Del Narrador)-

- ¡Inuyasha! -Exclamó Kagome, dejando caer una de las prendas que iba a meter en la maleta.

- ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó el Hanyou, mirando todo con extrañeza. - Parece que un huracán pasó aquí.

- Inuyasha... -Repitió Kagome, esta vez con más suavidad y acercándose al albino.

- ¡Feh! Veo que ya pudiste dormir de nuevo. -Dijo de repente el Inu. - ¿Cuando diablos pensabas regresar, Baka?

- ¿Qué? -Atinó a decir la joven Miko, todavía algo desconcertada por la noticia que acaba de recibir de su madre. - ... ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De los Kakkeras! -Gritó Inuyasha, confundido. ¿Que le pasaba a la chica? - Hay rumores de un Youkai que se volvió repentinamente fuerte en una aldea...

- ¿Era por eso? -Exclamó de repente Kagome, con los ojos ocultos por su pelo. - ¿Viniste sólo por eso?

- ¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Como quieres que encontremos los Kakkeras sin ti? ¡Eres la única que puede verlos, de otra manera no te molestaría en tu preciado descanso! -Respondió el Hanyou, sin pensar.

Realmente esa era una discusión común, por un motivo común. Normalmente ambos se gritarían un rato, finalmente Kagome se hartaría, se oiría un "Osuwari", el Inu se marcharía molesto (y golpeado) y la Miko lo seguiría al poco rato.

Eso se había repetido una y otra y otra vez en el transcurso de tres años, pero ese día era diferente. No sólo Kagome estaba trastornada por lo que había pasado con su abuelo, también estaba cansada por no dormir bien en cada noche de las ultimas semanas y debido a eso todo el resentimiento que llevaba guardado en sí comenzó a salir del fuerte encierro donde la joven lo había sepultado.

Todas las cosas que la habían herido; los insultos de Inuyasha, el conocimiento de las continuas visitas a Kikyou y el odio inconsciente de saber que nunca podría recuperar su vida normal debido a Inuyasha, la dominó, mientras un nuevo resentimiento la envolvía.

_"Si tu no fueras la única que puede ver los Kakkeras..."_

"_¿Entonces que?"_ Se preguntó a si misma Kagome, ignorando los reclamos del Inu frente a ella.

_"Entonces tu no importarías. El te dejaría de lado y ha sido así desde el principio. Si Kikyou hubiera deseado ayudarlo a reunir los Kakkeras hace mucho que te hubiera abandonado aquí y dicho adiós. ¿Eres tan estúpida para no darte cuenta? Tú eres una herramienta, en el momento que seas inútil él te dejará, pero tú eres demasiado terca para admitirlo. ¿Verdad? Además no tienes voluntad para dejarlo, no eres más que una muñeca que él maneja a su capricho."_

Ella pudo escuchar la respuesta en su cabeza.

- No es cierto... -Murmuró, demasiado bajo para que Inuyasha la oyera.

- ¿Onesan? -Llamó Souta, que a diferencia del Hanyou podía ver que algo malo estaba pasando dentro de su hermana.

_"¿No es cierto? ¿Cuantas veces te has puesto en el camino del enemigo por él? ¿Cuantas veces le has curado sus heridas y consolado? Y cuando te agradecía o se preocupaba por ti, te dabas por satisfecha. ¿Si él es el Hanyou, por que tú eres la que actúa como perro? ¡El sólo le es fiel a Kikyou! ¡Date cuenta antes de que cómo la muñeca que eres, mueras por que él te lo pide!"_

- Yo... No... -Comenzó a articular ante la desesperación del Inu.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Siquiera me estas oyendo, Ajo? -.

- ¡Cállate! -Gritó de repente Kagome, mirándolo con furia. - ¿Un Kakkera? ¡Un Kakkera! ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Si tanto te importa ve tú sólo a buscarlo! ¿No se supone que soy estúpida e inútil? ¿Entonces para que dependes de mí? ¡Vete con Kikyou de una vez y ya no regreses! ¡Estoy harta de todo eso! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Sólo lárgate!

- ¿Que?... -Exclamó el Hanyou pasmado, antes de mirarla también con furia. - ¿Que diablos te pasa?

¡Splat!

- ¿Que estás sordo? ¡Lárgate de una vez, Hanyou! -Exclamó Kagome, mientras bajaba su mano, que había dejado una marca rojiza en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Silencio, Inuyasha viéndola sorprendido. ¿Ella... lo llamó Hanyou? Al tiempo ella no bajaba su mirada de odio, por un momento el Inu recordó a Kikyou en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Souta se hizo a un lado mientras "Orejas de Perro" salía del cuarto en silencio, cuando sus pasos dejaron de oírse, pudo ver a su hermana mayor caer de rodillas al piso y comenzar a llorar.

-End Flash Back-

- Así que eso pasó... -Dijo para sí el Houshi, mientras el Hanyou ahora tenía la vista fija en el piso, después de haber bajado del árbol. - Tienes que ir con ella, Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! -.

- ¡Entiende! Kagome-san no actúa de esa manera, algo debió pasarle para que te hablara así. -Fue el turno de Miroku para gritar. - Se que ya has ido a buscarla antes. ¿La encontraste en su casa?

Inuyasha sólo negó, aun enfurruñado.

- ¡Entonces sí hay algo mal! ¡Debes ir! -Insistió Miroku, mientras veía la terquedad del Inu quebrarse poco a poco. - ¿Que tal si le pasa algo o corre peligro?

- ¡Esta bien! -Exclamó el Inu, mirando arrepentido al Houshi. - Iré por ella mañana en la mañana.

- ¡Finalmente! -Se escuchó atrás de ellos.

- ¿Sango? -Preguntó Miroku. - ¿Estabas oyendo?

- Gomen nasai, Houshi-sama... Pero oí gritos y nos despertamos -Pretextó la Taijiya, mientras el Kitsune aparecía tras ella, al igual que la pequeña Monoke de dos colas.

- ¡Ya era hora, Inu-baka! -Dijo Shippou ganándose un golpe y Kirara "maúllo" en festejo.

Por fin, algo de acuerdo en el Inugumi.

El cuerpo tirado en el piso, sangre en las paredes y aquel rostro ahora irreconocible y una pistola tirada cerca de una de las manos de la antigua cuidadora del templo Higurashi.

- No puedo creerlo... -Susurró Zeo, sin poder darle crédito a sus ojos. - ¿Por que...?

- Sangre. -Murmuró Lena, en estado de shock. - Blood. (Sangre)

Zeo salió de sus pensamientos al oír esto.

"_¡No! No puedo permitir que ella..."_ Pensó, abrasando a la joven de manera que no pudiera ver nada y sacándola del cuarto la aprisionó contra la pared del vestíbulo.

- Blood... -Repitió una vez más.

- No... ¡Lena-chan despierta! -Exclamó, sacudiendo un poco a la joven, que con un quejido finalmente pudo quitar de su cabeza la triste imagen que encontraron al entrar. - ¿Lena-chan estas bien?

- Me llamaste Lena-chan. -Soltó ella, al tiempo que el joven la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? -Fue la inteligente respuesta de Zeo, antes de sonrojarse y mirarla enojado. - ¡Baka, no es tiempo de preocuparse de eso!

- Gomen ne... -Se disculpó Lena, mientras el joven la soltaba.

- Concuerdo con él. -Se oyó atrás de ellos, al tiempo que se volteaban de inmediato.

Una joven de pelo negro y ojos grises los miraba con una media sonrisa, vestía de negro y un collar de plata brillaba en su cuello. Zeo palideció notablemente al verla y Lena comenzó a negar con la cabeza, conciente de lo mal que se veía la situación.

- ¡Gomen nasai! Oímos un disparo y entramos, pero aquella mujer... -Lena se interrumpió a si misma en su excusa, con el presentimiento que la chica frente a ellos no podía estar menos interesada en el cadáver en la sala. - ¿Que tú no eres su hija?

La única respuesta fue una ligera risa por parte de la bella joven, pero Lena pudo notar que un niño estaba tras ella.

- ¿Y tu pequeño? -Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa Lena, mientras miraba fugazmente a Zeo a su lado, que parecía hecho piedra.

- Te equivocas. -Contestó cortante el niño, mirando a la joven pelinegra. - Ella no es mi hermana mayor. No tiene derecho a estar aquí.

- Oh, tranquilo Souta-chan... No pienso estar aquí mucho tiempo, sólo es una pequeña visita. -Dijo con una sonrisa la joven, provocando que el niño castaño la viera con mayor resentimiento. - Dejaré a tu Onesan tranquila, pero antes tengo unas cosas que hacer.

- ¡Yoru! -Exclamó Zeo y Lena lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!

- ¡Ya relájense! Ya les dije que tengo un asunto pendiente. -Exclamó fastidiada Yoru. - Después de todo era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Kotoko-chan hiciera esto. No la culpo, era su destino...

- Deja a mi Onesan. -Exigió Souta, tomando del brazo a la ojigris, pero al hacerlo de inmediato cerró los ojos y se desmayó, siendo atrapado por Yoru.

- Será mejor que duermas, ya es tarde y necesitas dormir Souta-chan. -Dijo el espíritu, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del niño y revolviéndole el pelo. - Por fuerte que seas, hay cosas que tú hermana tendrá que hacer por su cuenta.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Maldición! ¿Quién eres para empezar? -Gritó Lena, confundida.

- Mi nombre es Yoru Higurashi. Supongo que Sieghart-chan me recuerda... -Afirmó al tiempo que cargaba al niño y salía de la cocina, seguida de Lena y Zeo.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo... ¿Que no usted estaba muerta? -Soltó Lena, mientras Yoru la miraba divertida al tiempo que arropaba al niño en su cama.

- Si, lo estoy; aquí tu amigo fue a visitarme en mi lecho de muerte. -Contestó el espíritu, visiblemente disfrutando de la situación. - Pero... Digamos que no podía descansar tranquila sabiendo lo desamparados que quedaban mis sobrinos. ¿Cual es tu nombre, niña?

- ¿Niña? -Murmuró para si la rubia algo molesta, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Yoru. - Soy Relena Barton.

- Una americana y un europeo... Nikkei, de seguro. -Suspiró Yoru. - Ya era hora de que mandaran a alguien que solucionara estas cosas... Aunque va a ser muy problemático.

- ¿Estas cosas? -Repitió Zeo. - ¿La Sombra Akuma?

- Exacto. -.

- ¿Pero donde esta? -Inquirió Lena, que no olvidaba el motivo de su viaje a Japón.

- ¿Donde esta? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Se nota que no son más que niños! -Se carcajeó Yoru, ante la mirada de enojo de ambos Nikkei (extranjeros). - Para su información la Sombra de Akuma no es un simple objeto. Es una persona.

- ¿Que? -Exclamaron al unísono Zeo y Lena.

- Kami (Dios)... ¿Que pensaron que era? ¿Una Katana o algún bastón mágico? -Se burló el espíritu. - Niños, niños... Ya dejen los mangas por favor, eso muy prejuicioso...

- ¡Ya basta! -Gritó Lena, ya con su paciencia agotada. - ¡Es nuestro trabajo encontrarla y resguardarla! Si su hijo esta muerto... ¿Como haremos eso?

- ¿Y que les hace pensar que Haigi-kun era el portador? -Respondió aun burlona Yoru. - El nunca lo fue, deberían saberlo.

- ¿Entonces quien? -Preguntó Zeo, totalmente perdido. ¿Por que sus padres jamás le dijeron eso?

- ¿Es tan difícil adivinar? -Preguntó a su vez Yoru, mostrando las marcas en el cuello de Kagome. - Ella es demasiado fuerte, no será tan fácil matarla. Creó que aun a ella le sería difícil morir por su voluntad a diferencia mía...

- ¿Ella? -Exclamó Lena, mientras Yoru sonreía. - ¿Por que esta herida?

- Ya lo dije... Era el destino de Kotoko. -.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? -Preguntó Zeo, sin estar convencido de todo lo que acababa de oír.

- Creo que ya fue demasiado por hoy -Eludió Yoru. - Kagome-chan esta cansada y necesita dormir. ¡Se las encargo!

Con eso la joven cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevos eran marrones, ahora parecía algo débil y confundida.

- ¿Quienes...? -Kagome no terminó la pregunta, ya que se desmayó casi de inmediato, cayendo en los brazos de Zeo.

- ¿Que debemos hacer ahora? -Dijo Lena después de un momento de incomodo silencio. - Esto... Cambia todo.

- Lo se. -Contestó Zeo, dejando a la chica acostada junto a su hermano. - Esperar, tal vez...

Kohaku ignoró a los insectos venenosos rodeándolo, Kagura a su lado miraba con odio contenido a Naraku.

El Hanyou de ojos rojos estaba sentado en el piso de Tatami, con las sombras cubriéndole parte de su rostro, pero aun así era obvio para la Youkai y el Taijiya que eran vigilados atentamente por él. Ambos estaban justo en la entrada y atrás de ellos se veía los restos del jardín de ese palacio feudal, podrido por las energías malignas de Naraku.

Ya había pasado el tiempo, pero Kagura seguía bajos las órdenes del Hanyou, cada vez más frustrada por no conseguir su anhelada libertad y sólo ideando la manera de destruir a Naraku o ayudar a quien fuera que pudiera lograr eso, que cada día se perfilaba como algo más y más imposible.

Kohaku por su parte sabía que él tenía la opción de marcharse, no estaba tan fuertemente sujeto como la Youkai del Viento, ya que había logrado liberarse del control al que había estado sometido por el Kakkera en su espalda, cuando sus recuerdos comenzaron a purificarlo parcialmente; pero sabía que eso sería estúpido. Por mucho que deseara ver a su hermana...

Era imposible, él debía quedarse ahí y esperar, no era ingenuo como para pensar que podría matar a aquel demonio, pero sabía bien que si estaba ahí ayudaría a su hermana a hacerlo, el costo no importaba.

El no estaba aferrado a su vida, había momentos en que su mayor resentimiento hacía el Hanyou era por traerlo de vuelta y él ya había matado a su familia, así no importaba que más hiciese, el infierno era la única opción. Así que se quedaba cerca, teniendo cerca su enemigo esperando el momento de irse al infierno junto con él.

Por su parte los pensamientos de Naraku distaban mucho de aquellos dos seres frente a él que tanto ansiaban verlo muerto, en realidad estaban más cerca de aquella mujer que era la viva imagen de Kikyou.

Ella había desaparecido de la escena hacía tiempo. ¿Que habría hecho Inuyasha que la alejó de esa manera? El Hanyou sonrió, era cierto que era una ventaja para él. Inuyasha era débil sin ella y ha pesar de la ayuda de Kikyou sería terriblemente fácil matar a todos los aliados del Inu, pero... La sonrisa del demonio de ojos se borró, ella aun tenía un Kakkera en su poder y sería imposible rastrear a aquella mujer que afectaba la misma línea de tiempo, ya lo había intentado antes en un esfuerzo de quitarla del camino, pero era imposible.

Además quería verla morir, tan simple como eso.

- Kohaku. -Llamó Naraku, mientras era observado con atención por el Taijiya. - Ve a la aldea donde aquella Miko vivía y vigila a Inuyasha, cuando aquella mujer regrese... Tráela viva.

- Hai. -Fue la seca respuesta de Kohaku, haciendo una breve reverencia y desapareciendo en las sombras del jardín, seguido por algunos insectos.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres, Naraku? -Preguntó Kagura al salir el Taijiya, harta de estar esperando al Hanyou.

- Siempre impaciente, Kagura... -Dijo el demonio, en tono burlón. – Busca a Hakudoushi y llévalo al castillo del sur.

La Youkai le lanzó una ultima mirada de odio, antes de asentir y arrojar una pluma al aire y marcharse en ella; dejando a Naraku sólo en la oscuridad. El sonrió.

Kagome abrió los ojos con una sensación de cansancio intensa, pero a pesar de eso se incorporó en seguida al ver el lugar en que se encontraba.

Aferrándose fuertemente al tejado de su hogar y aún con el grito en su cabeza de _"¿Que demonios hago aquí?"_ Pudo notar que había algo raro en el ambiente.

¿Por que había tantas flores si estaban en otoño? Tal pareciera primavera, los árboles de Sakura están en todo su esplendor y el Árbol Sagrado estaba más frondoso que nunca, mirando por encima de su hombro se dio cuenta que el jardín de su madre estaba igual, todas las flores abiertas y podía sentir el aroma de las rosas.

"_¿Que pasa? Todo esta muy hermoso, pero si apenas ayer todo eran hojas secas... ¿Esto será un sueño?"_ Se preguntó, al tiempo que con inmenso cuidado intentaba moverse hacia la ventana del ático, para intentar entrar a la casa por ahí.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Haigi! -Se escuchó la voz de Kotoko, dejando congelada a la joven Miko. - ¡Es hora de comer!

- ¡Hai! ¡Ya vamos! -Se oyeron dos voces infantiles al unísono. Esto sacó a Kagome de su shock temporal, pero casi logra que se cayera del techo.

"_No puede ser... ¡Esa era mi voz!"_ Pensó aterrada, antes de caer en cuenta de algo importante. _"Y también era la voz de..."_

La joven negó con la cabeza al tiempo que veía a dos figuras acercándose desde el bosque en el que había jugado tantas veces en su niñez. Kagome sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, mientras veía acercarse las dos siluetas y casi sintió como se paró por un instante al verlo. Kagome bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su pelo mientras varias lágrimas caían a las tejas.

- ¡Haigi! -Exclamó, finalmente viendo a los niños que se aproximaban a la casa.

No había lugar a duda, ahí estaba con su pelo negro y sus fríos ojos grises y aun más imposible estaba ella misma, con su pelo recogido en un par de coletas y riéndose al lado de él. Pero eso no le importó a Kagome que sólo tenía ojos para el niño, al tiempo que en su cabeza resonaban cada vez más fuerte las palabras más dolorosas que podía recordar.

_"Kagome... Haigi estaba con sus padres y hubo un accidente... Lo siento, ninguno sobrevivió."_

Inconcientemente Kagome se tapó los oídos con sus manos al recordar esto, mientras los recuerdos de estar frente a una solitaria lapida con la foto de él en sus manos; mostrándolo vestido con un traje negro y evitando mirar directo al lente de la cámara.

- ¡Otosan! -Se escuchó a su versión infantil de si misma decir, lo que la sacó nuevamente de sus recuerdos. Esta vez no negó con la cabeza, pero a cambio un escalofrió recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

No movió ni un sólo músculo, tan sólo sus iris seguían con cada paso al hombre que recién subía las escaleras del templo, a pesar de que el sol le lastimaba los ojos no pestañeo para poder verlo.

Pelo negro y unos ojos azules, en un traje de oficina. Si, como lo recordaba de las fotos que su madre le enseñaba cuando era niña. Pero era imposible, su padre había muerto antes de Souta cumpliera el mes de edad.

"_Tiene que ser un sueño, esto no es real."_ Era lo único que podía pensar con claridad, repitiéndolo en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que perdió todo sentido.

- Debe ser agradable. -Se oyó una voz extremadamente familiar a sus espaldas.

- ¡No puede ser! -Casi gritó Kagome, al darse la vuelta rápidamente olvidándose de que estaba en el techo de una casa de dos pisos. - ¿Que haces tú aquí?

- Debe ser agradable para ti. -Repitió Kikyou, mirando con una sonrisa a la joven. - Poder ver como era realmente tu vida...

Lena estaba recargada en la pared de la entrada a la sala, parecía nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar de reojo hacía el interior del cuarto a sus espaldas, Zeo a su lado no parecía estar más tranquilo.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó el joven de repente.

- Descuida, pensaremos en algo... -Lo tranquilizó Lena, con una sonrisa. - Lo que me preocupa es ese niño, no pareció importarle lo de su madre...

- ¿Viste las marcas en el cuello de la mayor? -Recordó Zeo, a lo que la ojiazul asintió. - Tal vez tengan que ver, quizás ella intentó herirlos. Tal vez pasó lo mismo que hace diez años.

- Pobres, realmente debió ser horrible... -Dijo Lena con un escalofrió. - Tú me dijiste que su abuelo Yukuro había sellado su memoria, eso es algo poco inusual para nosotros pero aun así... Cuando ella lo recordara todo, debió sentirse en el infierno.

- A menos... -Musitó Zeo dudoso. Sentía que algo se le escapaba y eso lo frustraba... - ¡Maldición odio el ambiente de este lugar! Es igual que en...

Zeo se detuvo mientras miraba a Lena alarmado.

- ¡Ella no recordaría nada si su madre haya mantenido el sello con un conjuro provisional sobre todo el templo! -Exclamó la joven. - Pero entonces, en este momento ella debe estar recordando todo...

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Como llegaste aquí! -Gritó Kagome, mirando con desconfianza a Kikyou.

Por su parte la Bourei guardo silencio, tan sólo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y sin prestarle atención alguna a la chica.

"_¿Por que esta aquí? No entiendo, ella nunca sonríe así. ¿Por que actúa de esa manera? Ella no parece ser ella."_ Pensó confusamente la Miko más joven.

- Si tuvieras que describirte a ti misma... -Dijo Kikyou de repente, aun sin ver a los ojos a Kagome. - ¿Que dirías?

- Yo... ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? -Exclamó la joven a la defensiva. - ¿Que pretendes al llegar aquí de repente y decirme algo como eso?

- ¿Y en que lugar estamos? -Fue la tranquila respuesta de la Miko, enfrentando la mirada de Kagome por primera vez, mientras sus ojos grises centelleaban.

- ¡Este es mi hogar! -Gritó Kagome, sintiendo que comenzaba a extrañar a la otra Kikyou.

- Eso es estúpido. -Declaró la del cuerpo de barro. - Este no es tu hogar... Es el hogar de la niña que esta allá abajo, comiendo tranquilamente con su familia. Tú no perteneces aquí.

Kagome se quedo muda ante esto, realmente había olvidado por completo la extraña situación en que estaba y lo último que podía recodar antes de llegar ahí...

- Es cierto... -Susurró al darse cuenta. - Todo esto es un sueño, una pesadilla sin sentido... ¡Estoy en mi cuarto con Souta-chan y mi madre nunca me lastimó! ¡Todo esto no existe!

- Estas en lo cierto. -Admitió Kikyou, con una expresión más seria, más parecida a ella misma. - Pero también estas totalmente equivocada. Esto no es real, pero no quiere decir que no lo haya sido en su momento y la única manera de que tú estés aquí es porque tu madre no supo controlarse y debido a eso estas en un lugar del que la mayoría no regresa jamás. En pocas palabras estas siendo juzgada por lo que en realidad eres.

- ¿Que? -Fue lo único que atinó a decir Kagome, sin estar segura de entender todas las implicaciones de lo que estaba escuchando. - No entiendo... ¿Como esto pudo ser real? Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, mucho antes de...

- ¿Conocerlo a él? -Terminó de decir la Miko, al ver que Kagome no podía terminar la frase. - ¡Realmente hicieron un buen trabajo en ti! Tanto como para que no recuerdes lo que en verdad eres... ¡Pero en realidad tú fuiste la que permitió esto!

- ¡No! ¿De que hablas? ¡Maldición, déjate de juegos! -Exclamó la joven ya harta de todo eso, agarrando a Kikyou de su traje de sacerdotisa. - ¡Por una vez dime las cosas directamente!

- ¡Bien, sí ese es tu deseo! -Exclamó Kikyou, con una sonrisa de superioridad. - Tú fuiste la que permitió todo esto. ¡Dejaste que te manipularan sólo para aliviar tu propio dolor! ¡Tú rompiste tu promesa y me dejaste sólo!

Kagome sintió el corazón pararse al escuchar esto. ¿En que momento Kikyou había desaparecido y él había tomado su lugar?

- ¿Haigi? -Gimió Kagome al ver al niño sostenido en el aire por su propia mano y casi por reflejo lo dejo caer, pero aun así el niño no cayó al piso. ¿Cuando había bajado del techo? ¿Por que estaba en el bosque? - ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no rompí ninguna promesa! ¡Fuiste tu quien murió en ese accidente! ¡Tú me dejaste sola!

- ¡Mentirosa! -Le gritó Haigi, apretando los puños a sus costados. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?

- ¿Por que? -Exclamó Kagome, al borde de la histeria. - ¿Que hice yo?

- ¡Sólo mira! -Respondió el niño, extendiendo su brazo en un medio circulo señalado todo el lugar. - ¿O acaso eres tan hipócrita para decir que no lo recuerdas?

Al decir esto el niño se desvaneció poco a poco, mientras el escenario cambiaba de nuevo. Seguía en el bosque pero ahora estaba en aquel riachuelo, que se había secado hacía muchos años atrás.

Justo enfrente de ella, estaban Haigi y una pequeña Kagome saltando de piedra en piedra. La joven parpadeó confundida y miró su propia mano, pálida y transparente; ella era invisible para ellos y por eso todo seguía como si ella no estuviese allí.

- ¿Tú no sientes celos? -Preguntó la niña, brincando de una piedra grande al agua, salpicando al chico. - Yo si tengo celos de ti. Hay muchas cosas que tú haces y yo no...

- ¿Como qué? -Inquirió el niño, también brincando al agua y salpicando a Kagome en venganza.

- ¡Tu sabes que...! -Exclamó la niña, enojada por la refrescada.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? -Dijo al tiempo que varias rocas se alzaban del la corriente del río y giraban alrededor de ellos. - ¡Yo te enseñare! -.

Kagome negó con la cabeza al ver esto. _"¡Esto es un sueño!"_ Gritaba en su cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó la niña ilusionada, antes de parecer indecisa. - ¿Tu crees que yo...?

- ¡Youkai! -Un gritó sacó a los dos niños de su conversación, haciendo que voltearan hacía atrás de ellos dos.

- ¿Otosan? -Dijo extrañada la niña al ver al hombre que había gritado. - ¿Haigi, por que te dijo "Youkai"?

_"No, por favor no. ¡Esto no es real!"_ Sin importar cuanto lo negara seguía clavada en su sitio, mirando como aquel niño era golpeado sin piedad. ¿Por que su padre hacía eso? ¡Se suponía que él era una buena persona!

¡Hitoshi Higurashi, amable con todos, inteligente y siempre bondadoso!

Pero aun así, ella estaba viendo eso. Observándose a si misma llorar por la impotencia y gritar desesperada.

- ¡Para! -Un último grito, más fuerte y agudo que todos los demás resonó en todas partes.

Al escuchar esto, Hitoshi finalmente paró. Toda la ira ciega había parado, dejando paso a un terror incontrolable que se mostraba con suma claridez por los ojos azules de aquel hombre.

Al ver esos ojos, Kagome supo de inmediato la causa de su miedo. El no se temía por haber hecho una monstruosidad como esa.

¡El le temía al niño tirado en el suelo a punto desangrarse!

Kagome sintió nauseas al pensar esto y de sólo verle la cara, esa expresión en ese momento del sujeto que era su padre, deseó vomitar.

La pequeña Kagome se acercó al niño, en cuanto vio que su padre se apartaba unos pasos. La niña levantó un poco a Haigi, como sumo cuidado y sollozando.

Hitoshi sólo miraba a los dos niños con la mirada perdida, como si realmente no fueran ellos lo que observaba aterrado.

- ¿Onesan? -Llamó la niña, acariciando la mejilla de Haigi, con su manita manchada de la sangre del niño. - ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes!

- Nunca lo haría... -Susurró él, abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole a la niña con dulzura. - Nunca te dejaré sola, Kagome-chan. Yo te lo prometí.

- ¡Haigi! -Exclamó con una sonrisa ella. - ¡Estás bien! ¿Ya no te duele?

- Tengo sueño... ¿Kagome-chan...? -Preguntó el niño, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos. - Tú tampoco me dejaras. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Nunca! Esa es una promesa... -Dijo con decisión la niña, abrazando con fuerza a Haigi y poniéndose frente con frente con él. - ¡Jamás lo haré! Siempre estaremos juntos.

- ¡Kami! -Se escuchó atrás de ellos, mientras una joven Kotoko corría hacia su hija y apartándola de un empujón al niño, comenzó a revisarla por donde las manchas de sangre eran más grandes. - ¿Estas herida? ¿Que te pasó?

- ¡Estoy bien, mamá! -Exclamó confundida la niña. - ¡Haigi esta herido! ¡Ayúdalo rápido, Onegai! (Por favor)

Y al oír esto, la madre miró al niño por un momento, quieta y calculadoramente; antes de cargarlo y llevarlo en silencio a la casa, con la pequeña sujeta a su ropa mirando con miedo al hombre que los seguía casi por inercia.

Kagome sintió una opresión en su pecho al notar esto. Su padre le temía a Haigi, pero su madre... Su madre lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si esa niña no hubiese estado ahí, es decir, si ella no hubiera estado presente... Su madre lo hubiera dejado morir. Y por un momento, Kagome la odio por eso.

- ¡Maldición! -Exclamó Zeo, antes de salir de la recamara y casi chocar con Lena. - ¡No esta! ¡Ella se fue!

- ¿Cómo? -Fue la pregunta obvia. - ¡Ella no podía ni mantenerse en pie!

Al decir esto Lena se asomó al cuarto donde dormía Souta y extendió su brazo al interior, con su cuarzo entre sus dedos. Al instante la piedra se torno de un rojo sangre.

- Efectivamente, el sello se rompió. -Sentenció Lena, dejando su brazo caer a su costado. - Sus poderes y sus recuerdos están despertando sin control alguno...

- ¿Puedes rastrear su poder espiritual? -Preguntó Zeo, con ansiedad.

- ¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó indignada Lena, lanzando el collar al aire y extendiendo sus manos a lados. De inmediato el cuarzo comenzó a brillar y girar con la cadena como eje, sin embargo la joven parecía extrañada.

"_Algo no esta bien..."_ Pensó justo antes de aquel collar parara en su giro frenético y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- ¿Que pasó? -Se oyó a Zeo decir, un momento después.

- Alguien me lo impide... -Susurró Lena, conmocionada. - Es la primera vez, que alguien realmente puede detener uno de mis conjuros. Es demasiado fuerte...

- ¿Pero quien? -.

En las afueras de la casa, un joven estaba recargado en el Árbol Sagrado, las sombras que reinaban esa noche ocultaban su rostro, si bien él observaba el par de siluetas en la casa levantarse rápidamente, desaparecer un momento y un momento más tarde se encendiendo la luz en el piso de arriba. Segundos después, se oyó algo romperse.

"_La descendiente de los Barton es poderosa."_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa se distinguía en las sombras. _"Pero no pondrán detenerla, Kagome es más fuerte que ellos."_

En la entrada del santuario del pozo, una joven pelinegra se detuvo y miró con atención al joven oculto en la oscuridad, él se dio cuenta y le regresó la mirada. _"Tus ojos no tienen vida esta noche."_ La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del desconocido. _"Lo siento, realmente yo nunca hubiera deseado que tu recordaras nada de esto. Tu merecías una vida normal..."_

Kagome se dio media vuelta y entro en el pequeño santuario, instantes después una luz se vislumbro por la madera vieja y un suspiro cansino se escuchó.

- Hoy será una noche sin estrellas ni luna, hay demasiadas nubes en el cielo. ¿No es así, Kagome-chan? -Se pudo oír decir a una voz, pero ya no había nadie afuera.

Un escenario diferente trascurría frente al espíritu de la joven Miko, que era una espectadora en aquel extraño lugar.

En el comedor que Kagome conocía tan bien, se encontraba toda la familia desayunando; Hitoshi parecía totalmente concentrado el plato frente a él, mientras que Kotoko alimentaba a un bebe que Kagome reconoció como a Souta de meses. Por su parte su versión infantil y Haigi comían con rapidez y sin atreverse a alzar la vista de sus platos, pero era obvio que estaban más preocupados vigilando al padre. Todo el ambiente era tenso y por debajo de la ropa de Haigi, se notaban los vendajes que cubrían sus heridas.

- ¿Mamá? -Llamó la niña, señalando su plato vació y el del niño. - Mi Onesan y yo ya acabamos. ¿Podemos salir?

- Por supuesto. -Dijo sonriente Kotoko, algo extrañada por la actitud de su hija. - Pueden ir a jugar...

De inmediato los dos chiquillos se levantaron, dispuestos a salir de ahí. Kagome sonrió inconcientemente al ver a los niños mirarse y tomarse de sus manos al salir.

- ¡Alto! -Exclamó Hitoshi de repente, mientras que su esposa lo miraba intrigada y los niños se quedaban paralizados en el marco de la puerta. - Kagome...

- ¿Si, papá? -Contestó, soltando la mano de Haigi y dándose vuelta, para ver de frente al hombre.

- El no es tu hermano. -Sentenció el Hitoshi, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos en el cuarto. - Puede que sea mi hijo, pero no tiene relación contigo. ¿Entiendes? ¡No lo llames de nuevo así!

- Pero... -Comenzó a decir Kotoko, antes de callarse. Ella no tenía por que ayudar a aquel niño.

Por su parte el niño bajo la cabeza con resignación, mientras las palabras de Yoru resonaban en su cabeza; "Lo odiaras, pero debes ser fuerte y ante todo, si haces algo... Ella será la que sufrirá."

Por segunda vez desde que estaba en ese lugar, Kagome entró en shock. Eso contradecía todos sus recuerdos de la infancia.

"_Haigi era mi mejor amigo, era hijo de uno de los vecinos y el tiempo que estuvo en mi casa, fue por que uno de sus padres enfermo y no podían cuidarlo."_ Recordó, comenzando a tener una migraña. "¡El no era mi hermano!"

Y por último, la pequeña Kagome también había bajado la vista y su pelo le cubría parte del rostro y se quedo así un momento, mientras que su padre ya estaba con la vista de nuevo en su plato.

- El es mi hermano. -Dijo la niña, recalcando cada palabra, ahora siendo el blanco de las miradas. Sorpresa y alarma venían de su madre y medio hermano, pero su padre no la miró. Sólo seguía con los ojos clavados en su comida intacta. - ¡No me importa si ustedes lo odian! ¡Yo no lo odio y nunca lo haré!

Segundos de silencio pasaron, Kotoko estaba a la expectativa y Hitoshi no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o al menos no daba señales de que le importara. La niña lo miraba desafiante y el niño cambio su expresión de espanto a una de alivio al ver a su hermana.

- Como quieras. -Fue la seca respuesta del padre, al oír esto Kotoko les hizo seña de que se fueran y ambos se marcharon al instante.

Los dos adultos se quedaron solos, mientras que el bebe dormía ajeno a todo eso. Hitoshi seguía en la misma posición y Kotoko no quitaba los ojos de él.

- ¿Que vamos hacer con ese niño? -Preguntó al fin la mujer, ganándose una mirada molesta del único testigo presente ajeno a la situación.

- Es mi hijo y el de tu hermana. -Dijo el hombre, levantando la vista del plato finalmente. - No hay mucho que hacer, él es nuestra responsabilidad.

Otro golpe para Kagome. _"¿Mi madre tiene una hermana?"_

No se habló más, Kotoko salió del lugar cargando al bebe, diciendo que lo iba a dejar en su cuna; dejando al hombre sólo.

- Además, ella es igual que él... -Dijo Hitoshi a la nada. - Realmente sólo hay una opción...

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kagome al oír esto último, pero no pudo escuchar más. Al decir esto todo de nuevo cambió a su alrededor y nuevamente estaba en el bosque.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos molesto, al primer vistazo se dio cuenta que todavía era de noche y aun faltaba para el amanecer.

"_¿Que demonios me despertó?"_ Pensó, incorporándose parcialmente y viendo al grupo a su alrededor. Sango y Miroku seguían pacíficamente dormidos, ambos en extremos opuestos de la fogata y la Monoke Kirara estaba dormida junto a la Taijiya al igual que el Kitsune, mientras que el Houshi estaba sólo, aunque no era raro. Shippou decía que el monje soñaba cada noche y no era difícil adivinar con que ó quien soñaba, causándole más de un susto al niño cuando se le ocurría dormir cerca de él.

Habiendo descartado a sus amigos, el Inu se disponía a dormirse de nuevo; pero un resplandor plateado entre los árboles los termino de despertar.

"_¡Uno de los Shinidamachuu de Kikyou!"_ El Hanyou se levantó de inmediato, pero cuidándose de no despertar a los demás.

Era raro que la Miko lo llamara, en el tiempo que Kagome había desaparecido ella sólo había venido a buscarlo por la presencia de un Kakkera, por eso el Inu de inmediato siguió a la serpiente guía dando un salto que lo hizo perderse de vista en el bosque. El Shinidamachuu se movía como una autentica serpiente entre los árboles, pero de manera bastante veloz de manera que el Hanyou estaba siempre unos cinco metros atrás de ella.

"_Esto es raro."_ Pensó, dando otro salto. _"¿Por que ira tan rápido? ¿Que es tan urgente para Kikyou?"_

En pocos minutos el Hanyou se encontró en una pequeña laguna dentro del bosque, el agua estaba inusualmente clara así que se podía ver las piedras de río y algunos peces. En una roca pronunciada se encontraba la Miko, parecía interesada en las ondas que un pez había provocado al huir de algún depredador.

- ¡Kikyou! -Llamó Inuyasha, sintiendo que había algo raro en la escena.

- Lamento molestarte, pero hay algo que es necesario hacer... -Dijo la mujer con su usual calma, por un momento su rostro pareció algo triste, pero recuperó su mascara de inmediato. - Es hora de que todo esto acabe.

- ¿De que hablas? -Preguntó el Inu, con la sensación de extrañeza incrementándose, pero aun así se acercó unos pasos más hacía la Miko.

- Debo saber, Inuyasha... -Contestó Kikyou, mirando directo a los ojos del Hanyou. - Cuales son tus sentimientos hacía esa mujer.

Eso detuvo en seco al albino, que se esperaba todo menos eso. Desde que Kikyou volvió a la vida, le había reclamado que él se había enamorado de Kagome y que no le había sido fiel, pero nunca le había preguntado de manera tan directa lo que aquella joven representaba para él.

- Ya te he dicho que te amo. -Dijo Inuyasha, mientras la pelea con Kagome le venia a la mente. El sabía que era imposible que la chica no le guardara rencor por no corresponderle y aun así pedirle que se quedara junto a él.

"_Tal vez es por eso que peleamos siempre..."_

- Siempre ha sido así y tú lo sabes... -.

- Pero tú también la amas a ella. -Sentenció la Miko, ante la sorpresa del Inu. - Y por eso, esto debe acabar...

- No entiendo Kikyou... -Fue lo único que el Hanyou pudo decir, siendo muy obvio para la mujer que él no había negado nada. - ¿Que es lo que pretendes?

- Al ser traída de nuevo a este mundo por aquella bruja... -Comenzó Kikyou, desviando su vista de nuevo hacia el agua. - Sin tener un alma yo no era más que una muñeca, sin memoria o voluntad... Pero al recibir de nuevo mis almas de aquella chica, yo fui capaz de recordar todo lo que había pasado y también de mis sentimientos por ti. El problema es que todo eso nunca sería más que una copia de lo yo había vivido en el pasado, pero aun así yo podía recordar el odio y el amor que te tenía y pude olvidarme de que ahora yo no era más que una muñeca de barro, pero al ver a Kagome a tu lado, siendo que ella era la tenia esas almas dentro de si... Yo supe que ella era mi reencarnación desde el principio, aun no quise aceptarlo durante un tiempo, ya que era doloroso saber que yo realmente nunca tuve un lugar en este mundo gracias a eso y por eso te odie a ti y a ella.

- Kikyou... -Susurró Inuyasha, acercándose a ella con claras intenciones de abrasarla.

- Por favor, déjame continuar... -Dijo la Miko, deteniendo al Inu. - Es por eso que yo quería que tú vinieras al infierno conmigo, por que sabia que en el momento que lo hicieras, mis almas regresarían a ella y tú te quedarías sólo... De esa manera la historia no se repetiría, pero entonces supe lo que Naraku había hecho y al ver que todo el futuro que yo pude tener a tu lado fue destruido por la ambición de él, deseé más que nada destruirlo. Pero seguía odiándote, por dejarte caer en la trampa y más que nada por no poder estar junto a ti. La verdad es que nunca tuve derecho, yo caí en la trampa también...

Silencio momentáneo. Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de abrasarla pero se contuvo, tenía el presentimiento que esa confesión distaba de terminar y Kikyou seguía con la vista en aquella laguna inusualmente clara, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Yo ya no puedo odiarte. -Declaró la mujer de repente. - Yo no soy más que un reflejo de la Kikyou que solía ser, no soy un ser humano, soy una muñeca de barro pero aun así puedo sentir. No deseo que vayas al infierno conmigo, no deseo que me sigas por culpa... ¿Quien es la persona más importante para ti, Inuyasha?

- Ya te dije... -Comenzó a decir el Inu, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la Miko.

- No quiero que me sigas por ese sentimiento de culpa. -Dijo Kikyou, enfatizando sus palabras. - Sólo quiero me contestes con la verdad. ¿Quien es más importante para ti?

Fin del segundo capitulo.

Glosario para este capitulo:

Hokora (Así se llama el pequeño templo donde se ubica el pozo traga huesos, no sólo ese, sino en general.)

Hentai (Pervertido)

Osuwari (Abajo)

Onesan (Herman mayor)

Ajo (Imbécil)

Kitsune (Zorro mágico)

Nikkei (Japonés con sangre extranjera)

Bourei (Espíritu errante o persona resucitada)

Shinidamachuu (Serpiente cazadora de almas)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Un trato con el diablo

Yume no Ankoku (Sueño de Oscuridad)

Capitulo Tres:

Un trato con el diablo.

Zeo golpeó la pared provocando varias grietas, a unos metros Lena miraba la oscuridad de la noche con preocupación.

- ¿Que podemos hacer? -Preguntó la joven, mirando a Zeo.

- No me preguntes a mí. -Fue lo único que dijo Zeo, encogiéndose de hombros. - Tú eres la experta en conjuros. ¿No puedes hacer algo?

- No lo se. -Murmuró, mostrando los restos de su cuarzo en su mano. - Algo muy fuerte me detuvo la última vez...

- ¡Entonces intenta de nuevo! -Exclamó Zeo con frustración, antes de desviar la mirada. - No eres precisamente débil y lo sabes.

Lena sonrió, si el creía que ella podía hacerlo era por algo.

'Zeo-kun...' Pensó, mientras le daba la espalda al chico para que no viera su sonrojo.

- ¡Muy bien! -Exclamó con decisión y con un aura roja, atrás de ella el joven la miraba con una gotita. - ¡Lo haré y nada me detendrá!

'¿Por que se pone así?' Pensó él, confundido por el cambio de actitud de la joven. '¿Fue por lo que le dije?'

Repentinamente Lena se dio media vuelta y arrastro al cada vez más extrañado ojiverde de vuelta a la casa.

- ¡Vamos a la cocina! -Casi gritó Lena, jalando fuertemente el cuello de la playera de Zeo, haciendo que este se pusiera del mismo color de su pelo. - En este templo debe haber algunas hierbas o conjuros que me ayuden...

Arriba en la ventana, Souta observo a los dos desconocidos entrar de nuevo en la casa. 'Esos tipos son demasiado extraños.' Pensó al ver al sujeto de pelo azul retorciéndose por aire. 'Pero no son una amenaza...'

El niño se alejó de la ventana y abrió un cajón de su cómoda, movió la ropa hasta sacar un collar de plata con forma de estrella de cinco puntas. En el reverso se leía 'For Elise'.

- Hermana regresa pronto. -Pidió apretando el dije entre sus dedos. - Así seremos una familia y no nos lastimaran de nuevo...

En silencio Souta se puso el collar y lo oculto debajo de su playera, cerró el cajón y se acostó en la cama destendida. Al hacer esto el sonido de un sollozo ahogado rompió el silencio, los hombros del niño se movían ligeramente y siguió así un rato hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

- Mamá, Kagome... -Susurró Souta, antes de dormirse.

'¿Y ahora que?' Pensó Kagome al encontrarse sola por una vez, el bosque a su alrededor se encontraba en pleno otoño y todas las hojas habían caído ya, dejando a los árboles desnudos.

Un par de crujidos atrajo su atención inmediata, nuevamente el par de niños en aquel lugar. Algo era diferente, no estaban jugando; el niño caminaba con cuidado y a su lado la pequeña lo miraba preocupada, tenía el pelo suelto y los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar.

- Estaré bien, Kagome-chan. -Intentó tranquilizar el niño a su hermana. - Esto no es nada, yo no...

- ¡Deja eso! -Gritó la niña, asustando al otro. - ¿Por que siempre tienes que decir eso? "Yo no debí esto." "Yo no debí aquello." ¡Tú no eres culpable de nada! ¡Son ellos!

- No, Kagome-chan. No es cierto... -Murmuró Haigi, era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa forma.

"Ella sufrirá, recuérdalo..."

- ¡Si lo es! -Exclamó la niña, abrasando a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡No los perdonare! Yo... ¡Los odio!

De repente todo se volvió negro, los árboles, las hojas muertas y la niñita llorando se fueron. Sólo Haigi y Kagome seguían ahí, el niño tenía los ojos cubiertos por su fleco y ante la mirada atónita de Kagome unos pálidos brazos lo rodearon. Lentamente una mujer de largo pelo negro, pálida como la nieve y con unos fríos ojos grises se dejo ver, en su abrazo con el niño.

El corazón de Kagome se pasmo por un segundo, esa mujer podría ser Kikyou en persona. Sólo los ojos grises las hacían diferentes.

- ¿Ella te parece especial, Haigi-chan? -Preguntó la mujer al niño, estaba sonriendo.

El niño sostenía una foto en sus manos, que miraba con mucha atención.

- Si, ella es especial. -Admitió Haigi, sonriendo levemente. - Es muy Kawai... (Lind )

- ¿Deseas estar junto a ella? -Inquirió la mujer, cerrando sus ojos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del niño. - ¿Deseas protegerla a pesar de no conocerla?

- Hai. -Contestó el ojigris. - No quiero que ella sufra nunca... ¿Madre, por que me dices esto?

'¿Ella es su madre? Entonces debe ser la hermana de mi mamá...'

- Pero ese es el destino de todos... -Dijo Yoru, mirando directo donde estaba parada Kagome. - Ella esta destinada a sufrir, a menos...

- ¿Que? -Preguntó Haigi, mirando por un momento a la misma dirección de su madre, pero al no notar nada, clavó de nuevo sus ojos en la mujer.

- Que tú sufras por ella. -Sentenció, besando fugazmente al niño. - Dudo que desees hacer tal cosa ahora, pero recuerda esto, hijo: Yo moriré pronto y tu te iras de esta casa durante algún tiempo, iras con aquella mujer que es mi hermana y con tu padre y serás realmente infeliz con ellos... Incluso puede que mueras por sus manos.

- ¿Entonces por que debo ir con ellos? -Inquirió Haigi, bastante indiferente ante las palabras de su madre.

- Por que ese es tu destino, pero esta es tu elección... -Comenzó la mujer, mirando por primera vez directo a los ojos del niño. - Puedes rebelarte o irte si quieres, pero ten presente que entonces esa pequeña tomara tu lugar, su sangre correrá en vez de la tuya.

- ¿Y si los mato? -Preguntó Haigi, pareciendo interesado.

- Entonces ella se romperá, ya que es muy frágil. -Terminó Yoru, soltando al niño y comenzando a desvanecerse. - No me importa lo que hagas, pero recuerda esto, ella sufrirá si tú no tomas su lugar ante la espada...

La mujer desapareció por completo en la oscuridad, dejando al niño sólo de nuevo.

- Entonces yo no tengo una opción... -Dijo Haigi, apretando la foto contra su pecho.

Entonces la oscuridad se disolvió y nuevamente volvieron los árboles, las hojas muertas y la pequeña aferrada al niño.

- No los odies... -Susurró Haigi, correspondiendo el abrazo. - No quiero que los odies, por que eres frágil...

- No te entiendo, Haigi-chan. -Se oyó decir a la niña.

Y el niño sonrió, con una verdadera sonrisa.

Kagome sintió algo calido en su mejilla y con su mano notó que esta húmedo. '¿En que momento comencé a llorar?' Se preguntó, cerrando sus ojos.

Al momento de abrirlos todo a su alrededor había cambiado de nuevo, ahora era de noche y estaba enfrente del templo, estaba lloviendo, pero pudo ver las siluetas de su familia.

Y entonces comprendió por lloraba.

Kotoko sostenía con fuerza a la pequeña Kagome en medio de la lluvia, que lloraba a su vez y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, adelante de ellas Hitoshi empuñaba una espada y miraba directo a Haigi.

La ropa del niño estaba desgarrada y sangre brotaba de sus labios, se veía que había sido duramente golpeado, pero aun así se mantenía de pie frente a su padre.

- ¡Haigi huye! -Gritaba la niña, forcejeando por soltarse de los brazos de su madre.

Pero él no hizo movimiento alguno, mientras el hombre alzaba el arma para dar el golpe final.

- Yo realmente nunca tuve opción, Kagome-chan... -Le dijo a la niña, cuando vio el filo ir directo a su corazón.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, horrorizada por lo acaba de pasar. Un grito de Kotoko hizo que los abriera de nuevo.

- No puede ser... -Gimió. ¿Como podía ser todo esto cierto?

La pequeña Kagome se había puesto en el camino de la espada siendo atravesada por completo por ella, Kotoko a unos metros se levanto del piso. La niña la había derrumbado en sus esfuerzos por salvar a su hermano.

- ¡No! -Gritó la mujer, haciendo el intento de acercarse pero cayendo de rodillas y ocultando con sus manos su cara, comenzó a llorar. - ¡Kagome!

Haigi sujeto a la niña antes de cayera al piso, él también lloraba y la pequeña Kagome le sonrió.

- Gomen ne... -Susurró la pequeña, pasado su mano y limpiando las lagrimas y la sangre del rostro del niño. - No pude protegerte...

En efecto, la espada había atravesado a Kagome y logrado dar un profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda de Haigi, la sangre brotaba en abundancia pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

- Onechan... (Herman menor) -Murmuró el niño, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la niña. - No me dejes...

La lluvia dejo de caer, pero nadie lo noto y a nadie le importaba.

Kagome lloraba presenciando la escena, al fin recordaba. Ya no era una espectadora, ella realmente lo había vivido y sabía que todavía faltaba lo peor.

- Lo siento... -Dijo el ojiazul. - Lo siento mucho, Kotoko... Pero estoy maldito, Yoru me lo dijo desde hace mucho y aun así yo quise seguir ciego a eso...

- ¡Cállate! -Gritó la mujer castaña, mirando con odio al hombre. - ¿Si tú sabias esto por que no te quedaste con ella, infeliz? ¡Tú sólo la amabas a ella!

- Por que ella me despreciaba... Y tú eras lo más cercano a ella. -Confesó Hitoshi, mirando de manera desquiciada a su esposa. - Pero acabare con esto, ya no tendremos por que preocuparnos de estos Youkais...

El se acerco de nueva cuenta a los dos niños, tomando con una mano la empuñadura de la espada; dispuesto a sacarla del cuerpo de Kagome de un tirón, pero una pequeña mano tomo el arma. La niña tenía los ojos destilando ira.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo odian tanto? -Preguntó, mientras de la mano con que sujetaba la espada, salió un río de sangre que recorrió el resplandeciente metal y la pálida piel de la chiquilla. - El no ha hecho nada, yo tampoco hice nada y aun así... ¿Tu también querías matarme, papá?

Hitoshi no salía de su asombro, Kotoko seguía en su sitio inmóvil y aparentemente destinada a ser sólo un testigo más. Haigi sostenía con fuerza a su hermana y parecía aliviado de verla conciente de nuevo.

- Mi maldición... -Murmuró el hombre, casi inaudiblemente pero todo el mundo lo escuchaba. - Desde vi a Yoru, yo la ame más que nada en el mundo, le pedí que nos casáramos pero ella dijo que no sería necesario. Fuimos felices, yo fui feliz pero el día que él nació, yo estaba orgulloso y ella sólo me sonrió... Y me dijo que estaba aburrida de mí, deseaba que me fuera y que no necesitaba a nadie más que a su hijo. Siempre con una sonrisa me dijo que si no quería estar sólo, Kotoko estaba enamorada de mi y que me aceptaría de inmediato, sin importarle lo que la gente dijera. Yo no lo podía creer, le pregunte mil veces por que y ella sólo dijo: "Tú estas maldito desde que naciste y tu maldición es que tus hijos serán Youkais en este mundo, podrán crear o destruir a su antojo, mientras que tú serás débil e infeliz. Y yo no deseo estar con alguien así, un simple estorbo. Yo me encargare que este niño tenga el futuro que debe tener sin tenerte a mi lado y eso me alegra, tú presencia me enferma."

Silencio nuevamente, Kotoko sonríe con amargura y los niños sólo pueden intuir la mitad de lo que esas palabras realmente significan, el hombre sonrió también.

- Por eso debo matarlos, ustedes serán demonios en este mundo al igual que Yoru y yo no permitiré eso. -Dijo el hombre, aun sonriendo a los niños. - No puedo permitir que ella siga existiendo en este mundo a través de ustedes...

Con un fuerte movimiento el sacó la espada del pecho de Kagome, pero al intentar golpearlos de nuevo el filo se rompió en mil pedazos en el aire al chocar contra una Kekkai. Ambos niños se abrazaron al ver los fragmentos volar en todas direcciones y la mujer castaña se agacho, asustada.

Hitoshi deseo carcajearse al sentir el acero en su cuello y sentir el calido líquido empapar su ropa y su piel, pudo escuchar el grito de Kotoko y ver las miradas estupefactas de sus dos hijos, ambos frente a el. Su hija con una herida fatal y su hijo a su lado, protegiéndola.

- ¿Esto era lo que querías, Yoru? -Susurró al viento, creyendo ver la silueta de la mujer que odiaba y amaba. - Tenías razón, yo soy débil y ellos son los fuertes...

Y cayó en el piso, con un crujido provocado por el fragmento de metal enterrándose más en su carne, matándolo.

Por su parte, la Kagome adulta seguía en silencio. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si la hubieran atropellado, pero a pesar del mar de recuerdos que la había inundado momentos antes que contradecían a todos los demás, no entendía como todo eso se había borrado de sus recuerdos. Realmente lo último que atinaba ver antes de que Haigi hubiera salido del cuadro, era haber sido herida y luego ver morir a su padre. Más dolor de cabeza, ella antes no podía recordar casi nada de el...

Por un momento tuvo escalofríos, podía recordar haberlo vivido y lo acababa de ver, pero no sentía nada por eso. ¿Entonces no era real o él tenia razón y si era una Youkai? Eso tampoco tenia sentido alguno, si ella tuviera sangre de demonio no podría purificar la Shikon no Tama. ¿O si?

Kagome estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada y extremadamente cansada. ¿Cuando acabaría todo esto? Si era cierto todo lo que vio, eso quería decir que su madre si había intentado matarla y que Souta estaba en peligro.

Pero su mamá siempre era tan dulce y buena, nunca pensó que pudiera guardarle un odio tan feroz a cualquiera como a Haigi o a su madre. ¿Eso sólo fue para remediar lo que había pasado?

Su visión se volvió borrosa un momento y comenzó a temer que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero la sensación paso rápido, aunque seguía exhausta; ahogó un grito de frustración. ¿Como había sido capaz de olvidar a su hermano y la muerte de su padre todos esos años?

El sonido de pasos en la escalera del templo, saco a todos de sus pensamientos. Cuando Yukuro Higurashi finalmente llego al último escalón, en medio de un charco de sangre; seis pares de ojos estaban mirándolo fijamente.

- Veo que al final, Yoru tenía razón... -Dijo el anciano con un suspiro, mientras Kotoko bajaba la cabeza derrotada.

- ¿Abuelo? -Dijeron al unísono los dos niños, mientras Haigi ayudaba a Kagome a levantarse.

- Kagome es muy fuerte, esa herida debió matarla y aun así puede moverse... Mi querida esposa predijo que eso pasaría y veo que no se equivoco... -Recordó el anciano con una sonrisa amarga. - Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único de lo que me advirtió, por lo tanto Haigi tendrá que irse.

- ¡Papá! -Exclamó la castaña, acercándose al hombre. Este estaba menos encorvado, pero las canas seguían ahí.

- No lo hago por ti, Kotoko. -Aclaró el hombre, haciendo que ella bajara nuevamente la cabeza. - Esto jamás hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras guardado esos sentimientos por aquel sujeto o si hubieras podido perdonar a tu hermana. Es lamentable que tus únicas dos debilidades se hubieran apoderado de ti de esa manera. Aun así, se que este era tu destino y no había forma de que lo evitaras, pero desearía que hubieras sido más fuerte al enfrentarlo.

Por su parte, la niña se soltó del hombro de su hermano y se acerco al anciano, su mano estaba presionando su herida y la sangre volvía a correr entre sus dedos, pero parecía más interesada en enfrentarse una vez más a su familia.

- No lo entiendo... -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, sin desviar su vista de Yukuro e ignorando por completo la expresión de preocupación de su madre, a su lado - ¿Que tienen todos ustedes contra él? ¡Déjenlo en paz!

- Lo siento Kagome-chan, pero mientras estén juntos ustedes dos, eso no será posible... -El hombre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la niña y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

De inmediato las orbitas de los iris de Kagome disminuyeron y lentamente cerró sus ojos marrones, finalmente desmayándose en los brazos del anciano, que le hizo una seña a su hija de la sostuviera.

- ¿Que le hacen? -Gritó Haigi corriendo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver a su abuelo impidiéndole el paso a ella. - ¡No me importa quien seas, quítate de mi camino o te matare!

- Se que eres más fuerte que yo... -Admitió Yukuro, que por un momento pareció arrepentido al ver a su nieto. - Pero debes entender, ella va a ser la Shuseki de este clan y va ser primordial en la relación con las demás familias. Tu eres el hijo de Yoru y eso te da más derecho a ser el próximo líder, si te quedas junto a ella se podría desatar una guerra por el poder, no muchos la aceptaran como la nueva poseedora de la Sombra de Akuma, pero es ella quien fue predicha por mi esposa y tu madre...

- ¿De que hablas? -Exclamó confundido el niño que jamás había oído de eso. ¿Que quería decir con Akuma? (Maldad, Satanás, demonio.) - ¡A mi no me interesa ser el líder de nada! Sólo quiero estar junto a ella...

- Pero aun así, los demás miembros de nuestra familia, Barton, Sieghart y de las demás se dividirán si sigues aquí. ¡La única manera de que te rechacen es que abandones por tu voluntad esta familia y nos dejes a todos! De otra manera, será a ti a quien apoyen como el siguiente sucesor de Yoru y si eso pasa el poder se dividirá en dos y habrá guerra...

- ¿Por que? -Preguntó con debilidad Haigi, recordando las antiguas leyendas que su madre le contaba.

"La gente es estúpida y ambiciosa, por eso siempre que creen que podrán obtener más poder o dinero al aliarse a alguien, y no dudan en matar a sus propios hermanos..."

- Se que la quieres, sus poderes están conectados y se fortalecen uno cerca del otro, pero si no quieres que ella se vea envuelta en una pelea por tu causa, si no quieres que ella tenga que llevar la misma vida que tú tuviste que llevar, aislado del mundo... Por favor vete, Haigi. Déjala con nosotros, vela en la distancia... Tu mismo has dicho que no te interesa ser el sucesor de tu madre... -Imploró el anciano, sintiéndose como una rata al pedirle eso a un niño de diez años.

Los ojos de Haigi se humedecieron, recordando la vida al lado de su madre; encerrado en una gran mansión sólo junto a ella y viendo pasar a los niños en el camino a sus respectivas escuelas. "¿Por que no voy yo también?" Recordó preguntar un día. "Por que eres diferente, si no te controlas lo suficiente; los matarías con sólo desearlo." El no quería eso para Kagome, el quería que ella fuera como una de esas niñas, sonriendo y hablando con sus amigos ignorando la vieja casona por la que tenían que pasar diario. Pero...

- Haigi... -Llamó Yukuro, viéndolo dudar. - Esto no será eterno, sólo te pido que te hagas a un lado hasta que sea mayor, entonces podrás verla de nuevo. Para entonces ya nadie pensara en ti más...

- ¡No! -Gimió el niño, mirando a la niña inconciente que Kotoko sostenía en sus brazos. - ¡No la dejare con ella!

- Se que me odias... -Afirmó la mujer, sosteniendo la mirada del niño. – Y yo te odio, pero ella es mi hija... ¡Juro que no me quedare de pie sin hacer nada de nuevo! Yo se lo compensare, me encargare de enmendar mis errores. Seré la mejor madre que pueda pedir y no tendrá que extrañarte, Souta y ella crecerán juntos... ¡Así que sólo vete! Si la quieres tanto, por su bien...

El silencio invadió el ambiente de nuevo, el niño tenia el pelo ocultándole parte del rostro y los dos adultos esperaban con ansiedad su respuesta.

- Está bien... -Finalmente contestó Haigi, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para todos. - Me iré.

La mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio y el anciano asintió, una vez más con expresión culpable en su cara.

- Regresa a la antigua casa de Yoru... Es tuya y puedes quedarte ahí, ve a una escuela o vete de Tokyo... Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, en los papeles de tu madre encontraras el número de un abogado que te ayudara a partir de ahora. Recuerda que ya no podrás contactar a nadie de esta familia, no hasta que Kagome sea mayor... -Indico el anciano.

El niño no le respondió, se acerco a su inconciente hermana y le dio un beso en la frente, para después marcharse sin voltear hacia atrás.

Por su parte padre e hija no respiraron hasta que lo hubieron perdido de vista, en las escaleras del templo. Una vez que él se fue, Yukuro saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino que presiono contra la herida en el pecho de la niña. El pedazo de papel brillo un instante antes de desvanecerse dentro del cuerpo de Kagome.

- Gracias a esto perderé mis poderes... -Declaró el anciano, con un suspiro agotado. - Pero hasta que yo muera, ella podrá vivir como cualquier otra niña, sin preocuparse de nada de esto y sin memoria de lo que ha pasado.

- Ahora hay que llevarla con un doctor... -Dijo Kotoko, abrazándola con más fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas cruzaban por su mejilla. - Estaremos tranquilos y los fantasmas de Hitoshi y Yoru no la tocaran...

- Kotoko... -Murmuró con desaprobación Yukuro.

Kagome lloraba, sentía las lagrimas salir de sus ojos y caer al aire desvaneciéndose. En ese momento ella pudo sentir como su corazón se le rompía por dentro y los pedazos la cortaban por dentro.

La imagen frente a ella se desvaneció rápidamente, pero no le importo.

'El sigue vivo y todo ha sido una mentira.' Pensó.

'El sigue vivo y todo ha sido una mentira.' Repitió en su cabeza.

'El sigue vivo y todo ha sido una mentira.' Otra vez.

'El sigue vivo y todo ha sido una mentira.' Y otra y otra hasta las palabras perdieron sentido en esa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su propia voz retumbando en sus oídos.

No paro hasta que el aire le falto y cayo de rodillas, jadeando y llorado.

- Duele, duele sentir todo eso odio de repente. -Dijo una voz femenina, Kagome miro a su alrededor con la sensación de haberla oído en otra ocasión. Simple y pura oscuridad, pero nada más; aun así no se sentía sola.

- En este momento odias a todos, por que te has dado cuenta de la realidad... -Continuo la voz, Kagome se levantó para ver de donde provenía, pero pareciera que venia de todas direcciones. - Tu padre era débil, un ser patético que no tenía voluntad y tu madre guardaba dentro de si la envidia y el odio, ocultado su verdadero ser ante todos; con miedo de ser rechazada por su alma podrida por sus pensamientos...

- ¿Donde estas? -Preguntó Kagome a la nada. - ¿Quien eres?

- Y Haigi, siempre tan amable y dulce... Pero sólo otra mascara, con los demás era el verdadero. Frió, cruel y despiadado, disfrutaba ver a tu madre sufrir por el recuerdo de su hermana y a su padre en tal patética existencia, un digno reflejo de su perfecta madre Yoru...

- ¿Quien eres? -Repitió la joven, esta vez de una manera amenazadora. Esta harta de esas visiones y no le importaba si el mismo Naraku estaba detrás de esto, pagaría por hacerle ver algo tan horrible.

- Ni hablar de tu abuelo, siempre contando leyendas estúpidas y nunca te dijo lo verdaderamente importante, ocultando los pecados de tu madre, la estupidez de tu padre o la traición de Haigi... -.

- ¡Cállate! -Gritó Kagome, apretando los puños. - ¡O te callas o te muestras!

- O tú misma, débil para darse cuenta por si misma de la realidad. -Siguió la voz, ignorando por completo los reclamos de la Miko. - Siempre comparándote con Kikyou, odiándola con todas tus fuerzas pero al igual que tu madre, siempre sonriendo con resignación en el exterior. ¡Fingiéndote una mártir! Cuando bien sabes que nada te haría más feliz que verla morir...

- ¡Mentira! -Gritó Kagome, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos. - ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Y siempre quedándote al lado de Inuyasha con ojos de niña enamorada, cuando él y tú saben que también lo odias. Lo aborreces por que él no te considero tan buena como una Bourei hecho de barro. ¡A ti, una linda jovencita! Pero él lo sabe y por eso huye de ti, sabe que lo desprecias, que consideras patético que se aferre así a su trágico pasado. ¡Y tú haces lo mismo! No importa cuanto huyas del recuerdo de Haigi, jamás te libraras de el...

- ¡Basta! -Exclamó con debilidad, llorando nuevamente al seguir oyendo aquella voz infernal. - ¿Por que me haces esto?

- ¿Que te podría hacer? Tú no puedes llamarte un ser humano. -.

- ¿Como? -Preguntó Kagome, sintiendo una cuerda vibrar en su interior.

- No te preocupes, eres de carne y hueso. ¿Pero como podría llamarte humana? Actúas como una muñeca. Muñeca de Naraku, muñeca de Inuyasha, muñeca de las circunstancias mismas... Eternamente lista para doblegar tus deseos para cumplir los de los demás. -Se burló la voz.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Me quede con Inuyasha por que yo rompí la perla, es cierto que Naraku me utilizo. ¡Pero no soy muñeca de nadie! Yo hice esto por mi voluntad... ¡No quería que la maldad de él corrompiera mi futuro! -Gritó la joven, negando todo lo que le habían dicho. - ¡Dime quien eres! Todo lo que visto hoy no es real, es una trampa… ¿Pero como alguien puede saber quien era Haigi? ¡Yo jamás se lo dije a nadie!

- ¿Y crees que por que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de ti, nunca saldría? Oculto por tu odio hacia Inuyasha y Kikyou, ni siquiera aquel bebe maligno pudo verlo dentro de ti. ¡Pero la única verdad es que Inuyasha no te importa! Bien sabes que la primera persona en la que confiaste...

- ¡Cállate! -Gritó de nuevo Kagome, sabedora de donde iba todo eso, pero negándolo de todas maneras.

- La persona que más quisiste... -Continuó con malevolencia la voz.

- Por favor no... -Gimió.

- Tu primer y dulce amor... -.

- No es cierto... -.

- Era y siempre ha sido Haigi, tu encantador hermano... -Remató la voz. - Aquel que te dejo a la orden de Yukuro y que nunca se preocupo por regresar o verte de nuevo... ¡Y pensar que él te importo tanto, que rompiste aquella espada en mil pedazos! Ni siquiera te preocupo tu padre, mientras su sangre te salpicaba en tú cara...

- No. -Susurró Kagome, en medio de recuerdos ajenos. Podía verlo en su mente con claridad, aquel día en que él llego a la casa, los dos adultos nerviosos y observándolos de reojo en medio de su silencio, ellos sólo se quedaron uno frente a otro y en cuando sus padres se fueron para atender al bebe; simplemente él le sonrió. De manera sincera y sin preocupaciones y ella no pudo más que imitarlo. En ese rincón de su memoria no había lugar para su padre, su madre o Inuyasha. Sólo para ellos dos.

- Aun todo esto no quiere decir que le importe a cualquiera tu retorcida exigencia, tu modelo de conducta, mártir falsa y enamorada por egoísmo... -Finalizo la voz, que repentinamente se sentía lejana.

- ¿De que hablas? -Dijo por reflejo la joven de ojos marrones, perdida en recuerdos que desconocía tener pero que eran tan importantes que creía no podía parar de rememorar.

- Velo por tu cuenta, ya no interferiré en tu mente. Ahora veamos si tu corazón se puede romper otro poco más... -Se despidió con burla la voz, pareciendo un eco lejano, muy lejano.

Kagome abrió los ojos a pesar de que no recordaba tenerlos cerrados, estaba en el Sengoku y era una noche oscura, las nubes ocultaban la luna, pero no importo. Aquel lugar en que había oído todo eso, era más oscuro.

Por eso se incorporo, dándose cuenta de inmediato de un inmenso dolor en su garganta. No lo había sentido antes y eso le provoco un escalofrió, no importaba si era verdad o mentira lo que había visto. No daba crédito a que su madre hubiera intento lastimarla, pero podía recordar ver sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos. Y habían brillado con satisfacción.

La joven aparto eso de su mente, en esos momentos más le intrigaba como había llegado a esa época y también en donde con exactitud estaba, era una poderosa interrogante.

Un tenue sonido de agua llamo su atención, si estaba cerca de un río o laguna, era casi seguro que hubiera alguna aldea cerca y entonces sabría que tan lejos de la aldea de Kaede estaba.

Con dificultad se levando del húmedo pasto, el dolor en su garganta era lacerante cuando intentaba tragar y tenía algunas dificultades para respirar bien, además se sentía exhausta y deseo dormirse un rato en el césped, que parecía bastante cómodo ahora. A pesar de eso estaba en camino en segundos, guiándose por el sonido de las ondas.

Quería regresar, ver que su madre estuviera bien y que Souta estuviera dormido tal como lo había dejado, de esa manera podría empacar algo de comida y ropa y se iría directo al Sengoku, le pediría disculpas a Inuyasha y cuando se sintiera lista visitaría la tumba de Haigi y finalmente esa alucinación quedaría desmentida.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Kagome procuró ignorar el cansancio y el dolor, mientras poco a poco el resplandor del agua se reflejo en su rostro, sin pensárselo dos veces ella se inclino y bebió de aquella cristalina agua, proveniente de una laguna pequeña. Pero al tomarla casi la escupió y cayó en cuenta de algo.

'El cielo esta nublado y oculta la luna... Pero esta laguna aun resplandece como si la luna estuviera justo arriba de ella.' Pensó, arrodillándose cerca de la orilla, preguntándose como podía eso pasar y deseando quitarse el sabor de la boca. 'Sabia muy pura, tanto que creí que me quemaba la garganta...'

Un gemido la saco de sus cuestionamientos sobre el agua, para mirar que en la otra orilla había dos siluetas muy juntas. Era obvio que había interrumpido a dos amantes y Kagome se sonrojo, no quería molestar así que se levanto, dispuesta a buscar ayuda en otra parte, donde no fuera tan inoportuno. Pero se detuvo cuando un rayo de luz, fugazmente dejado pasar por una nube, dejo ver la identidad de los enamorados.

En ese momento Kagome perdió la cuenta de las veces que su corazón se le había pasmado en ese día, dándose vuelta rápidamente se fue caminando con rapidez. Correr hace demasiado ruido.

Kohaku deambulaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, los insectos del Hanyou de ojos rojos lo seguían de cerca, pero el adolescente ya estaba acostumbrado al zumbido de ellos. Eso no quería decir que no los observara de reojo, también recordaba la facilidad con que esos espías habían descubierto muchos secretos para su amo.

El Taijiya se preguntaba que tanto sabía Naraku sobre él. ¿Ya habría descubierto que recupero su memoria y que el motivo por que había cometido cientos de atrocidades en estos años, era pura venganza? El reprimió una mueca al pensar esto, eso también se había vuelto costumbre. Una sonrisa, una lágrima o la más sencilla muestra de emoción, pondría en evidencia su engaño.

La última misión a la que había sido encomendado lo había puesto en guardia, no importaba que tan bueno fuera, pero secuestrar a la joven de pelo negro era algo extremadamente difícil para que él lo hiciera por su cuenta. Si ni siquiera las extensiones del Hanyou habían podido contra ella... Eso sólo quería decir que Naraku quería que Inuyasha lo matara en el intento o sólo era una distracción de algo más importante. Al menos eso era si ella estaba con el grupo del Inu, ya que si estaba sola, no tendría otra opción que cumplir con la orden. A pesar de ser un Bourei, los poderes espirituales de ella no tenían efecto en él, las flechas como arma eran inútiles también. El era un mejor peleador y en un campo como este tendría la ventaja. Los árboles lo ayudarían y el tiempo en el tiro de una flecha y otra seria crucial para la derrota de la Miko.

Rogó por que ella no estuviera sola.

El sonido de algo desgarrándose a su espalda lo puso en alerta, dando media vuelta velozmente alcanzo a ver a los insectos caer hechos pedazos al piso. Su mano alcanzo su Kusarigama (Oz con cadena) y lo apretó, mientras en la oscuridad y los árboles intento ver al atacante. Realmente la muerte de esas criaturas era una ventaja, pero de ninguna manera él seria el siguiente en la lista de lo que fuera que los hubiera matado. No aun.

El ambiente se comenzó a tornar pesado y el Taijiya lo noto, algo extraño pasaba. Una silueta salió detrás de uno de los árboles, se contuvo antes de lanzar su arma. No quería herir a nadie sin saber primero que pasaba.

Al acercarse con lentitud la silueta, Kohaku pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer. Pero no sabría decir cual.

'¿Kikyou?' Pensó confundido. '¿O la Miko que acompaña a mi hermana?'

Al dar una segunda vista, se dio cuenta que no era ninguna de las dos. Tenía el pelo negro como ellas, pero sus ojos eran grises en vez de marrones y su expresión no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las dos Mikos que había visto en el campo de batalla a pesar de que era tan bella como ellas.

Era astuta, eso se notaba a leguas y su mirada era tan fría como la de Kikyou. Pero sonreía, de hecho parecía bastante divertida y vestía de una manera similar a la mujer de Inuyasha, sólo que su indumentaria era por completo negra y con más tela.

- ¿Quien eres? -Preguntó el Taijiya, la mujer parecía humana, pero bien podría ser un Youkai.

Por su parte la ojigris sonrió más ampliamente y miro al cielo.

- Mi nombre no importa en realidad, pero se cual es el tuyo. ¿Kohaku, o me equivoco? -Dijo la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

El joven no respondió. ¿Ella seria otra extensión de Naraku? Por lo menos eso explicaría el parecido a las dos Mikos.

- Tomare eso como un si. -Suspiró la mujer. - Tampoco soy una aliada de aquel Hanyou al que obedeces, pero tampoco soy su enemiga...

- ¿Entonces quien eres? Es extraño que alguien no sea enemigo o aliado de él. -Preguntó Kohaku, bajando la guardia sólo un poco. Ella tampoco parecía peligrosa.

- Soy una especie de Bourei, auque no tan fuerte como tú. Simplemente yo ya deje este mundo, pero no puedo descansar hasta dejar finalizados unos asuntos... Tal vez seria adecuado llamarme un "fantasma" o "espíritu intranquilo con asuntos pendientes" -Divagó la mujer, pero por una vez la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, aumentando la similitud con la otra Bourei. - Y tú podrías ayudarme a finalizarlos...

El Taijiya parpadeo, comenzando a retomar la opción de "extensión de Naraku con trampa malvada".

- Tú deseas matar a ese demonio. Puedo verlo. -Declaró ella, mirándolo fijamente por un momento. - No es necesario que mientas, esos insectos no se acercaran aquí y no te oirán. Además, aunque finjas, yo sabré que mientes.

- ¿Por que me dices esto? ¿De donde me conoces? -Finalmente dijo Kohaku, decidiendo que si esta era una trampa, no tendría caso mentir ya que Naraku ya sabría la verdad.

- Eso no importa, sólo quiero hace un trato contigo... -Evadió la mujer, sonriendo de nuevo. - Tú deseas que él muera, pero eres un humano y no puedes hacerlo sólo, por eso te quedas cerca. Intentas ayudar a tu hermana y a ese Hanyou para destruirlo, sin importarte tu propia muerte.

Ella tomo algo de aire y el Taijiya asintió levemente.

- Pero aun así no es seguro. Ni Inuyasha ni Kikyou lo han logrado matar y tú ya has visto lo imposible que eso parece ser cada día que pasa... Yo puedo corregir eso. -Soltó la pelinegra. - Si me ayudas, te aseguro que ese sujeto tendrá sus días contados y finalmente esta batalla continua por esa perla acabara. Lograras el poder para hacer eso.

- Suena bien... -Admitió Kohaku, sin sentirte confiado todavía. - ¿Pero que debo hacer para que me des ese poder?

- Yo no lo tengo, ya que estoy fuera de este mundo. Esta sólo es una visita social. -Explicó ella, burlándose de si misma. - La persona que te lo dará es la que te necesita. Es mi familiar y es más fuerte que yo, pero esta desorientada y necesita a alguien como tú a su lado, alguien fuerte que pueda apoyarla.

- ¿Por que yo? -Preguntó el Taijiya, bajando su arma.

- Por que eres un Bourei, por que fuiste utilizado, por que tu principal motivación es la venganza. Escoge tú, ya que todo es vital para esa persona. -.

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer? -.

- Desobedecer al amo que odias y seguirla a donde quiera el destino que ella vaya. -Contesto la mujer.

- ¿Seguirla? -Repitió Kohaku.

- A ella... -Señaló justo atrás del Taijiya, antes desvanecerse con la misma rapidez con que apareció.

Kohaku se giro de inmediato, para su sorpresa la mujer de Inuyasha estaba ahí, de pie apoyada contra un árbol. Tenía un surco por las lágrimas y parecía a punto de desplomarse.

- Hola... -Saludo, con una sonrisa Kagome, evocando a la mujer. - ¿Veo que tú la conoces también?

- ¿Quien era? -Preguntó Kohaku, cada vez más extrañado de la situación.

- Mi tía malvada, que el mundo entero odia... -Explicó la Miko, queriendo dejarse caer y dejar que él la matara. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien? -Repitió el Taijiya, sin entenderla.

- ¿Que esperas para matarme, secuestrarme o lo que sea que te pidió Naraku? -.

- Me pidió que te llevara con él. -Admitió para su sorpresa el joven Taijiya.

- ¿Y no piensas hacerlo? -Preguntó Kagome, también sorprendida por la actitud de él. Desde que estaba al servicio del Hanyou, era rara la ocasión en que mostrara emociones o hablara más que silabas. - Sería estúpido que la oyeras a ella, yo no tengo la fortaleza para matar a Naraku, menos para darle ese poder a alguien...

Kohaku guardo silencio, al igual que ella. Durante un momento ambos se examinaron mutuamente; él vio que ella vestía de negro, al igual que el espíritu que ella había dicho era su pariente, su pelo era más corto y se veía más joven, pero la palidez de la piel y las facciones eran similares.

Por su parte ella noto que él había crecido, su coleta era más larga de lo que recordaba y lo cierto es que ya era un poco más alto que ella, calculando por las platicas con Sango el debía tener unos tres años menos que ella, así que tenia quince. Eso lo sintió, ella era mayor y él era más alto sólo por ser chico, no era justo.

- Puedo sentir su presencia, ella puso una Kekkai alrededor de nosotros, pero no es muy fuerte. Dudo que dure. -Rompió el silencio Kagome.

- No sabía que supieras eso, creí que Kikyou era la fuerte... -.

- Lo es, yo sólo soy su sombra. Pero creo que perdí esa habilidad, así ya no soy necesaria aquí. -Suspiró Kagome acercándose al joven. - Así que... ¿Que vas a hacer, Kohaku?

- No lo se... ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? -Soltó el Taijiya, sonrojado. No podía creer que no supiera su nombre, pero sentía la necesidad de saberlo.

Kagome parpadeo, incrédula. ¡Tres años de pelear entre si y él no sabia su nombre!

- ¡Jajajaja! -Se carcajeó la Miko, ante el sonrojo del joven.

- ¡Oye! -Reclamó Kohaku, molesto por la burla de ella.

- No es por ti... -Jadeó Kagome después de un momento, sintiendo un escozor en su garganta lastimada. - Sólo no pude creer que pudieras recordar el nombre de Kikyou y no el mío. Eso sólo me indica lo poco que pertenezco aquí...

- No se de que me hablas... -Dijo Kohaku, deseando que algo pasara y que toda esa ridícula situación acabara de una vez.

Su deseo se cumplió; ya que ella se dejo caer sobre el pasto, aun apoyándose contra el árbol. Al parecer, que el chico no supiera su nombre había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡Ya decídete! -Exclamó Kagome, con una solitaria lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. - ¿Vas a matarme o vas a dejar que Naraku lo haga? ¡No me importa, sólo has algo!

Terminando de decir esto, ella cerró sus ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir...

Kohaku acaricio su Kusarigama, que no había soltado en todo el tiempo; con su mente en un caos. ¿Que debía hacer? Lo más lógico seria llevarla con el Hanyou de ojos rojos, pero al pensar esto su estomago se retorció. Ya eran demasiadas las muertes que cargaba como para aumentar una más, especialmente si se trataba de alguien a quien Naraku odiaba tanto. La otra era dejarla cerca del campamento de Inuyasha e irse, de esa manera estaría a salvo. También rechazo esa, ella se había dado cuenta de su plan y se lo contaría a los demás, eso destrozaría a Sango y él no deseaba eso. Era mejor que su hermana creyera que hacia todas esas atrocidades por que no tenia control sobre si, a que supiera que limites lo había llevado su sed de venganza; además, algo había en la forma de hablar de Kagome que le hacia pensar que no se quedaría con ellos.

"Sólo me indica lo poco que pertenezco aquí..."

Y por último las palabras de Yoru resonaron en su cabeza.

"Desobedecer al amo que odias y seguirla a donde quiera el destino que ella vaya..."

Los minutos tensos y lentos se arrastraron mientras intentaba decidirse, observando a la joven dormida en el suelo.

Kohaku se acerco a Kagome con su arma aun en su mano.

'La decisión esta hecha.'

Lena estaba cabizbaja, había intentado cada conjuro de localización que conocía y sólo había logrado que cada péndulo con que lo había intentado diera con "eso".

Un manga ubicado en la época del Sengoku, que narraba la destrucción de un palacio feudal a manos de Youkais, propiedad del más joven Higurashi.

Cada intento había llevado a sus cuarzos y péndulos de repuesto (siempre llevaba varios, era una manía suya) directo a esa maldita masa de hojas, sin importar si estaba al otro lado del cuarto, casa o al otro extremo del jardín.

Zeo no dijo nada, se daba cuenta que su compañera estaba bastante deprimida como para hacerle un comentario que rematara la situación. Ni loco se arriesgaría a hacerla enfadar.

Por su parte Souta apretó el manga entre sus manos. Después de salvarlo de un ataque de ira de la rubia, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo.

Ese era su favorito y no permitiría que ese monstruo con forma de chica lo destruyera, aun cuando ella realmente le dio miedo, era peor que Kagome cuando se enfadaba con él.

Los tres estaban sentados en la cocina, los dos mayores parecieron muy aprensivos con no acercarse a la sala y Souta lo entendió. El oyó el disparo y sospechaba donde estaba su Okasan en esos momentos; pero no deseaba verla, no después de que lastimo a su Onesan. También sabia porque el péndulo de cuarzo siempre terminaba en ese manga que Kagome le regalo, pero no dijo nada; ella regresaría, siempre lo hacía y esta no era la excepción. Aun cuando lo había ignorado al salir, él se dio cuenta donde iba: ella se despediría de "Orejas de Perro" y luego regresaría, esta vez ya no se iría y serian una familia. Una verdadera, sin secretos.

¿Como lo sabia con tanta certeza?

Sólo lo presentía y él no fallaba en eso.

Después de todo él siempre sintió una punzada de miedo en todo lo concerniente a ese pozo y el tiempo probo que no se equivocaba. No importaba cuanto sonriera Kagome al regresar después de semanas, un aura extraña la seguía; oscura y malévola.

Souta no entendía bien por que, pero la asociaba con la muerte. Tal vez por que ella siempre venia con vendas ocultas, también estaban los giros bruscos de conversación y después las cicatrices que le eran difíciles de explicar a su hermana mayor.

Interiormente el niño se sintió aliviado; ya que si su hermana no volvía a ese lugar, no tendrían que quedarse en esa casa.

El ya no quería estar más en ella, se sentía fría y hostil. Además seria lindo ir a otros lugares; con su madre y su abuelo rara vez viajaban y cuando lo hacían era a lugares cercanos, así que ahora tal vez podrían ir a otro lugar. Souta miro a los dos jóvenes taciturnos, era notorio que no eran japoneses, aunque bien podrían tener uno que otro pariente. '¿Como será Europa?' Se preguntó el niño, con sueño.

'Maldición.' Repitió por centésima vez en su cabeza Lena, sin creer en su miserable falla. ¡Se suponía que ella la "Vidente" de su familia! Al menos de manera técnica, ya que ella no tenia el preciado poder de ver el futuro o la premonición. Sus poderes eran más por su habilidad de crear conjuros y hechizos con facilidad, las pociones que eran lo más difícil eran pan comido para ella. La americana era básicamente la definición de una "bruja" pero sin serlo en realidad, sus poderes espirituales eran herencia de una lejana descendiente de Sacerdotisas Sintoístas y Monjes Budistas, (algo que le parecía extraño, pero ella no conocía bien las costumbres japonesas. O tal vez sea mejor decir que no conocía a Miroku) según ella no se suponía que tuvieran hijos, pero se imagino que eran tan humanos como todos los demás.

Así que sus poderes eran más el exorcismo de espíritus malignos o la erradicación de Youkais, lastima que no hubiera mucho de eso en América. Uno o dos ocasionales, pero fuera de eso y para su vergüenza era una novata. Por eso se había sentido feliz cuando su abuela finalmente le enseño todos los trucos con péndulos, hechizos y pociones, a la dulce edad de doce y sus poderes finalmente tuvieron un uso más viable que el de pergaminos escritos en un idioma que no conocía tan bien como debiera. Ese era su fuerte y estaba orgullosa de el, por eso se sentía tan miserable ahora; sus poderes habían resultado inútiles y ella odiaba eso.

Zeo no se preocupaba gran cosa, la ascensión del nuevo líder le tenía sin cuidado y le daba lo mismo que fuera la joven de pelo negro o el chiquillo sentado junto a él.

No tenia diferencia o importancia en su opinión, pero eso no significaba que fuera a defraudar a su madre, diciéndole que había perdido a la supuesta heredera del tercer mando en Japón. Para él los deseos de ella siempre habían sido en extremo importantes, ya que en lo concerniente a su padre y hermanos él no existía, estaba muerto o ni siquiera había nacido.

El menor de la familia Sieghart sólo contaba con el apoyo de ella y por eso era tan importante no decepcionarla, no soportaría que su madre también pretendiera que él era invisible.

Por eso se había embargado en ese inútil viaje a Tokyo, para probar de una vez por todas que él no sólo valía como sus hermanos. Sino que era más fuerte y capaz que ellos, y si había un imbécil en la familia era su padre; por no notarlo.

El peliazul tamborileo los dedos en la mesa, intentando idear una manera de localizar a la perdidiza Higurashi sin éxito. El no era como Lena, que se sabía más trucos y mañas que un abogado y un mago juntos. Era mas "radical" en cuanto a sus poderes espirituales se trataba, ese era un motivo por el que había sido rechazado por su padre y hermanos.

Sus habilidades eran meramente destructivas al cien por ciento, y en un alto grado. Oculto una sonrisa por eso, sabia que su padre le tenia miedo por eso, ya que no tenia poder alguno; todos los hermanos habían heredados sus poderes de su madre, pero siendo el padre el cabecilla de la familia; sus dos hermanos decidieron seguirlo a el.

'El poder del dinero.' Pensó con desprecio Zeo, al recordar esto. El seria más pobre que una rata, pero tenia dignidad y el conocimiento que su madre le había pasado y eso le era suficiente. 'Aunque a veces es útil...' Suspiró Zeo, pasando una fugaz mirada a su izquierda, donde Lena seguía igual de frustrada y furiosa que antes.

Así, los tres estaban perdidos en sus propios mundos, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, unos frente a otros sin prestarse más atención de la requerida unos a los otros, posiblemente hubieran seguido así por lo menos una media hora, si no fuera por que una explosión afuera, hizo que todos saltaran de sus sillas.

- ¿Que diablos fue eso? -Exclamó Lena, siendo la más sacada de foco, ya que estaba concentrada en hacer un nuevo conjuro con su respectiva poción.

Zeo parecía algo indignado de la manera en que había caído de su silla y aterrizado en el suelo.

- ¡Fue en el templo! -Respondió Souta, ya asomándose por la ventana de la cocina. - ¡Mi Onesan regreso!

En lo que los dos mayores carburaban lo que eso significaba, el niño ya se había salido como exhalación de la cocina y tan sólo se oyó un portazo, antes de que los dos extranjeros lo siguieran a la carrera.

- ¿Que clase de llegada es esta? -Se quejo Zeo, al ver el santuario que tanto le había llamado la atención en la tarde, vuelto una pila de escombros.

- ¡Kagome-chan! -Exclamó Souta, quitando un pedazo de madera chamuscado de encima de su hermana inconsciente.

- ¿Esta herida? -Preguntó Lena, examinando a la joven.

Un gemido salio de los labios de Kagome, pero no abrió sus ojos.

- No parece lastimada... -Dijo Zeo, mirando la escena un poco más lejos, apartado del niño y la joven.

- Kohaku... -Susurró Kagome, casi balbuceando.

- ¿Quien es? -Inquirió Souta, sintiendo que el nombre hacia sonar una campana en su cabeza.

- Tal vez él... -Señaló Zeo, quitando de una patada otro pedazo de madera.

Un joven castaño se quejo ante esto, incorporándose a medias ante la sorpresa y confusión de todos.

- ¿Ella esta bien? -Preguntó Kohaku, con una mano en su cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle.

Los demás sólo asintieron, ayudando a salir a los dos jóvenes de entre los restos del recién destruido pozo.

Fin del tercer capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Una situación inesperada

Yume no Ankoku (Sueño de Oscuridad)

Capitulo Cuatro:

Una situación inesperada.

Kagome se movió inquieta en su futon, despierta pero sin tener deseos de levantarse. ¿Que hora era? La luz proveniente de las ventanas de madera corredizas indicaba que ya debía ser tarde.

Había pasado todo el día en cama, al igual que ayer, anteayer y el día pasado a anteayer, hasta que ya ni podía recodar cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrada en esa habitación.

Recordó oír a Souta en el jardín hacía un rato, en ese momento había sido el único del día en que se levantó y lo observó jugar en una improvisada llanta-columpio, colgada en un árbol, desentonando bastante del resto del hermoso y tradicional jardín japonés, pero eso no le parecía importante a aquellos dos sujetos, que se veían bastantes felices de darle una distracción al niño, que se debía aburrir a muerte en aquel lugar.

También le pareció verlo a él, fugazmente entre los demás árboles, pero se fue muy rápido como para verlo bien. Sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado al sol, por permanecer en esa habitación en penumbras. No se quejaba, no era ninguna prisionera en ese lugar; aunque tampoco podía decir que estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Pero era mil veces mejor esa casona vieja que estar en su casa.

Además, Souta se veía bastante contento. De hecho, parecía tomar demasiado bien la muerte de Kotoko y eso la hacía preguntarse si él no conocía mejor los secretos de su madre que ella misma.

Aun así no podía culparlo; ella tampoco se había sentido especialmente lastimada al ver las manchas de sangre en la sala. Al verlas sólo pudo recordar cuando la sangre de su padre le salpicó la cara y se dijo a si misma que era el destino.

Ella lo había amado y eso la condenó a morir de una manera semejante, y eso era mejor que prestarle atención a su corazón desgarrarse otro poco más.

Después de su fugaz vistazo a su hermano, se había limitado a deambular como un animal enjaulado por el cuarto. Este era muy sencillo, un futon que se guardaba en un armario en la pared y una mesita donde estaba una vieja televisión, de esas en blanco y negro, con sus botones a un lado para cambiar los canales. No tenia idea si funcionaba aun ese armatoste, pero tampoco le interesaba.

Lo único que le importaba eran esos recuerdos. Parecía que lo que había visto a manos del espíritu de Yoru, fue sólo la punta del iceberg. Desde que había despertado en su cuarto al día siguiente; flashes la inundaban al ver cierto objeto o mueble, dejándole ver recuerdos con su padre y madre que jamás había imaginado tener antes; no era extraño que algunos de los más vividos estuvieran relacionados con Haigi.

Al darse cuenta de eso, no le costó trabajo decir "Si" a la sutil propuesta de Lena para mudarse temporalmente a otra casa. Sólo hasta el suicidio de su madre fuera esclarecido.

No le importaba quedarse alejada de ese lugar para siempre, el recordar esas cosas le hacían ver lo feliz que había sido, tanto en la realidad, como en la mentira que fue creada por su abuelo. Y no necesitaba eso ahora, sólo quería odiarlos por impedirle ver a su hermano, por mentirle y arrebatarle la memoria de su padre.

Sonrió con ironía, podía recordar de la misma manera la mirada en su rostro al morir, como la primera navidad cuando él le regaló un gatito de peluche o cuando en su cumpleaños la llevó al zoológico y eso la desesperaba al grado de querer gritar hasta quedar afónica. ¿Como podía recordar semejantes cosas de un tipo que se casó con alguien sólo por que le recordaba a su hermana?

Quiso reírse al pensar esto, dándose se cuenta de cuanto se parecía a su madre y cuanto la había afectado su padre sin que lo supiera.

Pero se descubrió llorando, al igual que muchas otras veces al pensar en Inuyasha, al pensar en esa agua resplandeciente y que su madre no la consolaría y le diría que fuera ella misma nada más. Otro golpe.

¿Quien se supone que soy?

Antes de sus quince era una buena estudiante, que vivía en un templo con su pequeña familia y regular en deportes; después de ese maldito cumpleaños, se convirtió en una poderosa Miko, reencarnación de Kikyou y una de las enemigas de Naraku, estudiante pésima y un poco mejor en deportes, lástima que siempre estuviera demasiado cansada para practicarlos y miembro de una familia pequeña, que casi ni veía y madre postiza de un Kitsune.

¿Y ahora? ¿Quién era?

Una tipa con un pasado confuso; con un hermano perdido y otro al que no podía cuidar, una tarada que se había enamorado de un idiota mayor; siguiendo los pasos de su madre, con amigos a los que ya no quería ver al no estar segura de nada en su vida y saber bien que ellos querrían seguir a la búsqueda de Naraku, para lo cual no se sentía lista en lo absoluto.

Supuesta sucesora de un clan al que no conocía y no le interesaba conocer, dado sus grandiosos poderes de los que dudaba aun más, ya que según la única persona en el Sengoku que de hecho, tenía algo en común con ella, era una mocosa débil e inútil.

La memoria de Kikyou se había vuelto un asunto enloquecedor para ella, no sólo por la terrible conciencia de que en ese aspecto era idéntica a Kotoko y en definitiva no quería cometer los mismos errores de ella, siendo que iba por ese camino por su rencor a la Bourei de barro y su negativa a rendirse en cuanto a Inuyasha se tratara.

No podía por eso regresar al Sengoku, si lo hacía terminaría igual que su madre y no podía permitirse eso. ¡De ninguna manera!

¿Pero entonces que?

Su abuelo y madre murieron, así que no tenía donde ir. No sabía donde estaba Haigi y aunque lo supiera. ¿Que le diría? Habían pasado años y tal vez a él también lo hicieron olvidarla. Estaba sola y dependía de ella cuidar a Souta, lo que la deprimía aun más. ¿Como haría semejante cosa si ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para salir de ese maldito cuarto y verlo a la cara? No sabía que decir o hacer, a pesar que lo único que quería era abrasarlo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo, no tenía noción de como lograr ser una familia otra vez.

La habitación estaba más oscura que antes, indicando que anocheció y que no lo había notado.

Escuchó un par de toquidos en la puerta, mientras la luz del pasillo indicó que detrás del papel blanco y madera había una silueta.

- No tengo hambre. -Dijo Kagome, lo suficientemente alto como para que la joven rubia la escuchara.

Rogó por que ella no insistiera para que comiera, ya que solía comer en las mañanas o tardes para que no la molestaran por eso; no por que realmente quisiera comer.

"El deseo de comer representa el deseo de vivir." Recordó haber oído decir a Yuka, refiriéndose a una compañera con problemas de alimentación. "Si no comes, mueres."

¿Entonces deseaba morir? En ese momento, no le pareció extraño.

Perdida en esa analogía, apenas si notó el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y cerrarse, sólo se dio cuenta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

- No quiero comer... -Repitió, dándose vuelta para ver de frente a Lena.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era Lena; el joven frente a ella tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, vestía con unos pantalones negros algo flojos y una playera del mismo color con mangas verdes, su expresión era seria y en sus ojos se notaba un destello de preocupación.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así? -Preguntó Kohaku, apartando su mano al ver que ella le daba la espalda de nuevo.

El joven también le dio la espalda, deseando que la hubiera encontrado vestida, en vez de ese pijama de short y una ligera playera con tirantes ambos blancos. En su apoca no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a ver chicas de esa forma y todavía le costaba trabajo no sonrojarse, aunque con Lena y Miyoiki cerca había hecho grandes progresos.

- Eso no te incumbe... -Respondió cortante Kagome, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. - ¿Además, que haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estarle rogando a esos tipos que reconstruyan el pozo para que te puedas ir a la sombra de Naraku? ¡Pierdes tu tiempo aquí, sin estar esperando que a que te maten!

El Taijiya se mordió el labio para no responderle a eso, pero se dio la vuelta para encararla. Vestida o no, lo iba a oír.

- ¡Lo que haga con Naraku no te concierne! -Espetó Kohaku. - Pero si tanto te molesta, ya deberías saber que lo hago por venganza...

- ¿Sirviéndole? -Exclamó con sarcasmo Kagome, con la imagen de una joven parecida al chico en su mente. - ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufre Sango por ti?

Kohaku se desinfló ante esto, aunque todavía tenía lagunas en su memoria, podía recordar bien a Sango y eso era motivo de culpa para él.

- ¿Que objetivo tenía regresar con ella? -Dijo con debilidad el Taijiya. - Era más útil si me quedaba con ese sujeto y buscaba sus debilidades.

- ¿Y si te descubría y morías? -La voz de Kagome se oía mas tranquila, ella también habría hecho algo así por Haigi o Souta, pero sabía lo mucho que había llorado la Taijiya por su hermanito menor.

- Maté a mi familia y soy un Bourei. Un muerto en vida. ¿Que me importa eso a mi? Lo único que quería era hacer algo para mantenerla a salvo... -Respondió Kohaku, diciendo la pura verdad. A él no le importaba morir siempre y cuando ella estuviese bien.

El silencio de nuevo, parecía haberse vuelto un seguidor de Kagome.

La joven no quiso insistir. ¿Que sabía sobre ambos hermanos? ¿Que podía decir alguien como ella, que no tenía de que era verdad o ilusión?

- Tu hermano quiere verte... -Susurró Kohaku, incomodo de ser quien rompiera el silencio.

- ¿El esta bien? -Preguntó Kagome, sintiendo algo de frió y tapándose con una cobija suelta del futon.

- Creo que si, pero esta preocupado por ti... -Contestó el joven.

Ambos deliberadamente veían a lados opuestos de la habitación, ninguno deseaba enfrentar la mirada del otro.

"El miedo a alguien que conoce demasiado de ti."

- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? -Soltó Kagome. - Estoy confundida, no se cuales son mis verdaderos recuerdos y no creo ser tan fuerte como ellos esperan que sea...

- Créeme, tu lo eres... -Dijo Kohaku, sonriendo fugazmente. - Naraku te temía y Kikyou te respetaba (Kagome no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oír esto)... Tu memoria se volverá clara con el tiempo, lo se por experiencia y si sales de aquí y respiras aire fresco, tu mente se despejara.

- ¡Que sutil eres! -Se mofó la joven Miko. 'El tiene razón...'

Ambos se sonrieron, mientras Kagome se levantaba de la cama y el Taijiya se sonrojó.

- Te esperare afuera mientras te vistes... -Avisó al salir del cuarto. - Así que no te tardes o llamare a Lena-chan para que te saque de aquí a la fuerza...

- Lo tendré en cuenta... -Contestó Kagome, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Miró en el armario y sacó un vestido que Lena había dejado ahí, enrolló el futon y se vistió en silencio. Le pareció sentir la presencia de Kohaku afuera y por un minuto se sintió extraña.

- Tengo hambre. -Declaró con una sonrisa, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras de si.

Lena se caracterizaba por ser alegre, era raro verla mucho rato de mal humor o deprimida y era más usual verla con una sonrisa. Eso no quería decir que no tuviera su carácter, si la presionaban ella respondía y en opinión de los que la conocían, ese lado podía ser bastante aterrador; sumándole sus poderes era mejor quitarse de su camino a correr el riesgo de ser maldecido por la temperamental hechicera.

Otras de sus características eran su habilidad la cocina y su maestría en labores manuales, lo que la había dejado como la encargada de aquella vieja casa, que ya tenía varios años y a pesar de no estar precisamente desocupada, por su edad tenía algunas fallas, que la joven corrigió con facilidad.

Tsubasa Miyoiki agradeció esto, al ver a la joven salir de debajo del fregadero, algo sucia pero sonriente, después de arreglar la tubería que había estado goteando las últimas semanas.

- ¡Domo arigatou! -Exclamó Miyoiki aplaudiendo a Lena, que hizo la señal de la "Victoria" en respuesta. - No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que se queden aquí, Lena-chan...

- Si lo que pretende es que reparemos su casa de a gratis, no me sorprende... -Interrumpió un joven peliazul, con una caja de herramientas en la mano. - Ya arreglé el techo.

- ¡Oh, Zeo-kun! Te lo agradezco, eres muy amable... -Rió la mujer, sonriendo al verse descubierta en su plan de reparaciones domesticas.

- Lo que sea... -Dijo el Zeo, mostrando la caja. - Dejaré esto en el cobertizo. ¿Ya vamos a comer Lena?

- Ya casi esta la comida... -Se oyó a Lena desde la cocina. - ¡Dile a Souta-chan que ya entre!

El joven hizo un ademán con su mano libre, antes de salir al jardín delantero.

Miyoiki sonrió ante la forma de actuar de ambos, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en su laptop, ajustándose sus lentes.

Ella debía tener unos treinta tantos años, de pelo negro sujeto por una coleta de caballo baja y algunos mechones sueltos, sus ojos negros eran resaltados por el armazón ovalado de sus lentes y vestía con unos jeans azul claro y un jersey verde oscuro con zapatos café oscuro. Era esbelta y se veía como toda una científica mientras jugaba un RPG por línea.

- Buenas noches... -Se oyó a sus espaldas y Miyoiki giró la cabeza por encima del hombro para ver de quien se trataba.

Una joven de pelo negro y de ojos marrones estaba junto a las escaleras, su vestido de una pieza color azul marino le quedaba muy bien y Tsubasa lo reconoció como uno de sus viejos vestidos escolares.

Al lado de la chica, Kohaku se inclinó levemente, como reverencia.

- ¡Vaya, te felicito Kohaku-chan! ¡Kagome-san eres tan Kawai, ya quería verte! -Exclamó Miyoiki, levantándose de la mesa y tomando las manos de Kagome entre las suyas. - ¡Eres tan bonita como te imagine!

- Gracias... -Musitó Kagome, algo extrañada por la actitud de la mujer.

- Mi nombre es Tsubasa Miyoiki, puedes llamarme Miyoiki-chan... ¡Lena ven a ver a Kagome-chan! ¿Puedo llamarte así? (La aludida asiente.) ¡Ya vamos a comer, así que Souta y Zeo ya vienen para acá! -Anunció, dijo y exclamó Miyoiki a una velocidad impresionante y empujando al mismo tiempo a Kagome hasta la mesa, seguidas por Kohaku que parecía menos aturdido por Tsubasa y adivinando el interrogatorio que sufriría la joven en segundos. - ¿Dime te sientes bien? (Otro asentimiento.) ¡Me alegro, ya temíamos que te hubieras enfermado! ¡Ya debías estar harta de ese cuarto! ¡En cuanto termine la comida iremos a las aguas termales y tomaremos un relajante baño! ¡Y no vayas a espiarnos, Kohaku-chan! -Añadió la mujer, sonriendo divertida ante la expresión alarmada del joven.

- ¡Yo no haría eso! -Exclamó el Taijiya, molesto y sonrojado.

- Claro que lo se... -Se rió Miyoiki, al igual que Kagome. - Kami, es tan fácil sacarle los colores a él, como a Zeo-kun...

- ¿Yo qué? -Preguntó Zeo, entrando en compañía de un niño. - ¡Vaya hasta que salió! ¿Que hicieron, echaron gas lacrimógeno?

Kagome le lanzó una mirada de enfado, que Zeo ignoró por completo. Souta se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

Un flash los cegó en un instante.

- Para el recuerdo. -Se excusó Tsubasa con una cámara digital en las manos, ante la mirada ofendida (y cegada momentáneamente) de los dos Higurashi.

- ¡Kagome-san! -Exclamó Lena, acercándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Saliste!

- Si... -Murmuró Kagome, comenzado a desear encerrarse de nuevo.

- Creo que ustedes no se han presentado apropiadamente. ¿Verdad? -Adivinó Miyoiki, a lo que Kagome asintió, aun abrasando a su hermano. - Bien, aquí el pelo pintado (insertar mirada homicida de Zeo) es Leon Sieghart, mejor conocido como Zeo-kun; la señorita en overol y la cara manchada (risita nerviosa de Lena) es Relena Barton, mejor conocida como Lena-chan o Lena-chan y yo, soy la inigualable Tsubasa Miyoiki. Honrada de conocerte Kagome Higurashi. -Finalizó la mujer, con una reverencia teatral para el sonrojo de la joven Miko. - ¿Ahora nos presentas a tu amigo?

Kagome parpadeó confundida, pero al fondo vio a un Kohaku encogido de hombros y algo sonrojado.

- ¡Ah! El es Kohaku... -Respondió después de unos segundos. ¿Que les había dicho él en ese tiempo entonces? - El es un Taijiya... Verán el pozo era...

- ¿Un portal? Souta-chan nos explicó eso, pero no supo decirnos quien era él, y Kohaku fue muy vago en todo lo concerniente a su persona... -Señaló Lena, mirando al incomodo joven.

- ¿Y nada de esto les pareció extraño? -Preguntó sorprendida la joven ante la naturalidad con que lo dijo Lena. Los presentes negaron con la cabeza. - Bueno, él es un amigo del Sengoku...

- Gracias por la aclaración, pero eso ya era algo obvio... -Se quejó Zeo, recibiendo un codazo de Miyoiki, que era la más cercana a él, por lo que se salvó de un golpe de la americana.

- Al menos sabemos que es un Taijiya, eso explica el físico... -Dijo Lena, provocando otro sonrojo en Kohaku y un gruñido de Zeo.

- ¡Muy bien, las presentaciones están listas! ¡A comer! -Anunció Tsubasa, que desde hacía rato olía la comida lista en la cocina.

Inuyasha gritó de desesperación, a cierta distancia Miroku y Sango parecían bastante decaídos, Shippou no dejaba de llorar mientras Kirara a su lado lo lamía intentando consolarlo.

Hacía una semana que el pozo se negaba a dejar pasar al Inu, sin que nadie tuviera noticias de Kagome. Ninguno entendía que pasaba, el pozo siempre había dejado pasar al Hanyou y el Houshi no sentía ninguna presencia que lo bloqueara, dejando la única opción de que hubiera sido destruido en el futuro.

Desde entonces el Inugumi no se había apartado de la aldea de Kaede, esperando a que la Miko regresara o que hubiera algún indico de qué había pasado.

El que se había mostrado más histérico ante esto fue el Kitsune, ya era demasiado no ver a la joven por todo un mes, con la esperanza de que el idiota de Inuyasha al fin se decidiera e intentara arreglar las cosas con ella y justo entonces, resultara que era imposible contactarla.

Para el niño era duro, Kagome realmente era como su madre y ahora no tenía idea si la volvería ver otra vez.

Sango y Miroku veían las cosas desde otro punto de vista, en las vagas cosas que la joven Miko les había contado de su hogar, les había dado la impresión de un lugar pacifico y sin guerras o Youkais.

¿Que podía haber destruido el portal? También que en las pocas veces que el Hanyou se escabullía para ir a verla en los últimos días, hubiera encontrado la casa prácticamente abandonada y que el rastro de ella estuviera debilitado, era más inquietante.

Ni siquiera el Inu pudo rastrearla entre los aromas de autos, humanos y animales hasta el hospital donde ella se había quedado las semanas después de la pelea, uno de los motivos de eso fue el tiempo que él tardo en decidirse a buscarla y el otro fue que al no encontrarla pensó que ella misma se había ocultado, sin prestar oídos a los razonamientos de sus amigos.

Ahora Inuyasha se daba cuenta de su error, y recordó haber visto a una de las humanas que solían estar cerca de Kagome en el edificio que ella llamaba "escuela", un par de veces cerca de la casa; siendo la que limpiaba, recogía algunos papeles de una caja de metal afuera y las dejaba dentro o dejando paquetes que ella misma traía.

Al principio pensó que eso había sido por petición de Kagome, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad, la humana hacía eso por que nadie más de la familia de la Miko podía hacerlo en esos momentos.

La anciana Kaede suspiró, al ver al Hanyou ir y venir perdido en sus ideas; no podía decir que no se esperaba esto, las peleas de los dos habían disminuido en los últimos años y recordaba cuando la Taijiya se lo dijo con una sonrisa alegre, desde ese momento sospechó que algo pasaría, pero nunca dijo nada por que no tenía la certeza de que sucedería.

Esas peleas eran la manera de dejar salir las frustraciones y rencores de ambos, pero al tiempo que Kagome dejó poco a poco de pelearse con el Inu por cosas como que la dejara ir a su casa, que dejara de molestar al Kitsune, o que ya ni siquiera mencionará nada cuando él se iba a la carrera cuando veía uno de los Shinidamachuu de su difunta hermana, fue lo peor que pudo pasar. Sabía que esas cosas se acumularían dentro de la joven y que llegaría el día en que ella explotaría por eso; la anciana se arrepintió de no haber dicho nada, aunque eran pocas las cosas que hubieran cambiado por eso.

Si ella dejó que eso pasara, aun sin darse cuenta; tal vez en el interior el resentimiento que tenía hacia Kikyou se hubiera desviado también a Inuyasha, corrompiendo sus sentimientos por él.

'El amor y el odio son demasiado unidos.'

Un suspiro se escuchó por parte de Miroku, que cargaba algo de leña para la comida, una Sango cabizbaja intentó animar a Shippou diciéndole que haría una de sus comidas favoritas e Inuyasha ya no estaba. Se había marchado de nuevo.

La joven se dejó hundir en las aguas termales; su largo pelo ondulaba debajo del agua, creando la impresión de una mancha negrizca desde arriba. Lena sonrió y la comparó con cierto personaje de películas de terror cuando Kagome salió por algo de aire, con todo su pelo cubriéndole el rostro.

Miyoiki se rió también, recostada en una de las rocas, con una toalla encima de su cabeza y con una expresión parecida a la de un gato somnoliento. Kagome también estaba relajada, le hacía falta un buen baño y esas aguas termales artificiales parecían el cielo en esos momentos, mientras Lena nadaba por debajo y salía justo debajo de unos bambúes que dejaban caer más agua en el estanque.

- ¡Esto es vida! -Exclamó Relena, con un chorro de agua justo sobre su cabeza. - Mucho mejor que una simple ducha o bañera...

- Hai... -Confirmaron al unísono dos pelinegras, dejándose hundir en el agua.

- Les agradezco que me hayan dejado quedar aquí, prometo pagárselos... -Dijo Kagome al salir del agua, cubriéndose con una toalla blanca.

- No hay de que, no te íbamos a dejar sola en esa casa o en un hotel... -Se oyó decir a Lena, desde la mini cascada de bambúes. - Además tú eres dueña de esta casa, así que ni te preocupes...

- ¿Disculpa? -Exclamó Kagome, tropezando con una cubeta en su distracción. - Creo que oí mal.

- Es cierto, esta casa era de Yoru y me dijo que podía quedarme en ella. Pero ahora que tú vas a ocupar su lugar como la Shuseki de los clanes de Japón, sólo será cuestión de papeleó para que sea tuya oficialmente... ¿Pero me seguiré quedando aquí, verdad Kagome-chan? -Miyoiki puso su mejor carita de ternura al decir lo último.

- ¿Cómo? -Balbuceó Kagome, sintiéndose abrumada. Había oído algo de ser la líder de su clan y eso tenía sentido, considerando que sólo eran Souta y ella (al menos por ahora, seguía sin quitarse a Haigi de la mente).

¿Pero todos los de Japón? ¡Eso era imposible!

- ¡Tsubasa Miyoiki! -Regañó Lena, saliendo del agua hacía la joven en shock. - Mira, se que debimos especificar esto antes, pero tú familia siempre ha sido la más fuerte de los clanes que se dedican a lo que es básicamente magia. Tú sabes: algunos encargados de templos, otros que ayudan a los políticos "debajo de la mesa" y otros que trabajan en "Tiendas" para cumplir los deseos de los humanos regulares por un precio...

- Pero... ¡Es la primera vez que oigo eso! -Casi gritó Kagome, mientras Lena suspiraba; poniéndose una toalla también.

- Las personas que se dedican a esto no se anuncian precisamente, incluso las llamadas "Tiendas" sólo funcionan con humanos que fueron atraídos allí por su propio destino... -Explicó Lena, exprimiéndose su largo pelo dorado.

- Pero yo apenas si soy buena como Miko... -Murmuró la joven, dejándose caer en un banquillo de madera cercano.

Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas, parpadearon un par de veces y luego soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Kagome bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota ante esto.

- ¿Ahora que no se? -Preguntó con resignación la joven.

- Pequeña, recuerda que tu memoria y poderes fueron sellados por Yukuro cuando eras niña... -Sonrió Miyoiki, saliendo del agua sin mucho animó. - Y teniendo la Sombra Akuma...

- ¿Akuma? -Repitió Kagome, sintiendo avecinarse un tremendo dolor de cabeza. - ¿Es un arma?

- Parte si y parte no. -Dijo vagamente Lena. Principalmente por que no tampoco estaba segura de que era. - Depende de como lo veas...

Al ver la expresión que Kagome ya rayaba en locura, Miyoiki apresuro las cosas.

- La Sombra de Akuma, es una esencia. -Comenzó la mujer, siendo el foco de atención de las más jóvenes. - Es básicamente una habilidad, un poder que crece dentro de ti...

- ¿Poder? -Repitió Kagome, ella nunca se había sentido muy poderosa que digamos, aun cuando peleaba junto con sus amigos en el Sengoku, siempre se caracterizaba por ser la más débil en las peleas.

- Hay diferentes poderes espirituales en la sangre de algunas familias o que se presentan de manera espontánea en humanos normales, por algún trauma o al momento de nacer... -Siguió Tsubasa, al tiempo que ella también se secaba. - En la familia de Zeo-kun, por ejemplo; algunos miembros pueden utilizar su poder espiritual como arma física, en la de Lena-chan algunos pueden ver el futuro, como premonición o con adivinaciones...

- ¿Puedes hacer eso Lena-chan? -Preguntó entusiasmada Kagome, pero la aludida negó con tristeza.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, mi abuela es la que tiene el don. Mi habilidad no es diferente a la de cualquier otra Miko japonesa, puedo purificar las cosas, pero eso no tiene un uso practico... -Se quejó Lena, sin notar la sonrisa peculiar que Miyoiki puso al oír eso. - Por eso me esmeré para saber como hacer hechizos y pociones, de esa manera no sería tan débil...

Kagome asintió ante esto, pensando que a ella también le hubiera gustado saber eso para no ser secuestrada tan seguido.

- Esos poderes corren por la sangre y provienen de los antepasados, maldiciones o la misma voluntad de los que los poseen... -Continúo Miyoiki captando la atención de las jóvenes de nuevo. - Varían en cada persona y son imposibles de predecir. Yoru-chan nunca quiso mostrarme cual era su habilidad especial, la que dominaba por completo, pero siendo la Shuseki ella poseía cada uno de los que se han manifestado en esta familia y se fueron presentando con el tiempo, hasta el día de su muerte.

- En otras palabras... -Dijo Lena, con una mueca.

- No tienes idea de como me irá. -Finalizó Kagome, también mirando con decepción a la mujer, que soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Básicamente, si. -Admitió Miyoiki, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Y que relación tenias con Yoru? -Preguntó Kagome, después de unos segundos. No quería sonar indiscreta, pero considerando que no sabía nada a ciencia cierta de su familia...

- Yo soy un humana que nació con... Ciertas habilidades especiales, que no agradaron a mi familia. -Sonrió Tsubasa, mostrando que no le importaba gran cosa. - Así que tu familia me adoptó a petición de ellos y me crié a manos de unos tíos de Yoru. No era raro que jugáramos en la niñez y en el instituto fuimos amigas... Hay muchos miembros de la familia Higurashi, Kagome y tú, eres la elegida para protegerlos, vigilarlos y controlarlos.

Minutos de incomodo silencio inundaron las aguas termales, mientras las palabras de la mujer eran analizadas por las dos jóvenes.

- ¿Y cual es tu poder? -Inquirió de repente Kagome, evadiendo las otras mil preguntas que tenía.

- ¡Es cierto! No te lo había preguntado Miyoiki-chan. ¿Que puedes hacer? -Coreó Lena.

Siendo el centro de atención otra vez, la mujer poniéndose los lentes y sujetándose su barbilla de manera algo teatral, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Himetsu. (Secreto) -Fue lo único que dijo, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa.

Ambas chicas se quedaron de pie, mientras una corriente de aire pasaba arrastrando un pedazo de papel.

- ¿Secreto? -Murmuró Lena, con un ligero tic en su ojo.

- ¿Crees que ella realmente tenga alguna habilidad especial? -Preguntó Kagome, pensando lo mismo que su amiga, qué se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Con un suspiro, ambas entraron en la casa también.

- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Zeo en un ataque de aburrimiento, al joven Taijiya a su lado.

Ambos estaban en el jardín trasero, el peliazul estaba apoyado en una de las vigas de la casa, el de ojos chocolate se había sentado en el piso de madera y a cierta distancia un niño veía a algunas luciérnagas brillar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Que? -Preguntó a su vez Kohaku, alzando la vista para ver al ojiverde.

- Tú y Kagome. -Fue la seca contestación. - Actúan raro uno cerca del otro.

- No entiendo... -Evadió el Taijiya, pero sin faltar a la verdad. - ¿Como actuamos?

- Incómodos, casi desconfiados... -Bostezó Zeo, sin tener un gran interés en la conversación que él mismo había iniciado. - No actúan como "amigos". ¿Qué, pelearon?

- No exactamente... -Divagó Kohaku, recordando los gritos de hacia unas horas.

"Eso no te importa."

- Entonces estás enamorado de ella... -Prácticamente afirmó Zeo.

- ¿Qué? -Exclamó Kohaku, brincando de su sitio. - ¡Estas loco!

- Lo niegas, así que tengo razón... -Se sonrió Zeo, feliz de haber encontrado algo que hacer.

- ¡No! Ella es amiga de mi Onesan... -Comenzó a explicar velozmente el Taijiya, nuevamente algo rojo. - Realmente no... No nos conocemos bien y no estoy seguro de como llevarme con ella, además ya esta interesada en alguien...

- ¿Tiene novio en el Sengoku? -Interrumpió Zeo, dándose cuenta que él decía la verdad, pero sin querer renunciar a su única fuente de entretenimiento. - ¡Va a estar difícil que resulte con ese pozo destruido! Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan, deberías aprovechar y declararte ahora que estas en ventaja...

- ¡Que ella no me gusta! –Exclamó un poco más fuerte Kohaku, llamando la atención de Souta, que se acercó al chisme. - ¿No lo entiendes?

- ¿Entonces no te atrae? -Cedió Zeo, preparado para atacar de nuevo. - No sabía que fueras de ese bando, me alegra que no tengamos que compartir cuarto. Sin ofender.

El Taijiya palideció y se sonrojó aun más ante la insinuación.

- ¡T-tú tampoco me gustas, tarado! -Ahora si gritó a todo pulmón Kohaku, ante la diversión de Zeo y Souta.

- ¿No soy tu tipo? -Preguntó Zeo, fingiéndose decepcionado. - ¡No me digas que prefieres a Souta! No deberías molestarlo, todavía es...

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Kohaku ya estaba fuera de sus cabales y su interlocutor debería agradecer que no trajera encima su Kusarigama, por que su dueño lo estaba extrañando a mares en esos momentos. - ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Zeo miró por encima del hombro del chico y decidió acabar las cosas de manera triunfal, midiendo sus palabras con la distancia para que el golpe fuera mejor.

- ¿Entonces te acostarías con Kagome? -Soltó Zeo justo en el momento preciso.

- ¡Sin pensarlo! -Exclamó Kohaku, harto de todo aquello y jurándose que jamás saldría de su cuarto sin su arma de nuevo, o al menos algo de veneno.

- ¿Cómo? -Se escuchó atrás de ellos y al reconocer la voz el Taijiya quiso morirse otra vez. Sin resucitar de preferencia.

Las mujeres estaban ya vestidas y buscando precisamente a los hombres para decirles que el baño estaba libre, habían llegado justo en la pregunta-respuesta decisiva.

Kagome parecía desconcertada ante la declaración, siendo la primera del tipo tan abierta que había recibido y sus mejillas no tardaron en volverse tan rojas como las del Taijiya, que le veía sin poder con la cara de vergüenza.

Atrás, Zeo se reía de buena gana mientras iba a la sala a ver su programa favorito, que ya iba a empezar; Souta sólo había entendido ciertas partes de la conversación: Exacto las suficientes y le lanzó una mirada bastante irritada a Zeo, por meter a su hermana en todo eso.

Lena meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, sabiendo quien era el principal responsable y Miyoiki a penas ocultaba la risa, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras sus hombros se movían frenéticos ante la risotada que luchaba por salir.

La situación era de lo más incomoda y ambos protagonistas luchaban por salir de ella de la manera más decorosa posible, así que Kagome sólo desvió la mirada al piso y Kohaku al cielo, en unos segundos tan lentos que parecieron eternidades. Finalmente un carraspeó de Lena los sacó de la espera y con decisión el Taijiya se inclino casi hasta el piso ante Kagome junto con un "Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención" antes de irse en graciosa huida, dejando a Kagome aun más confundida.

Tanto como Relena y Tsubasa no pudieron más y soltaron en una estruendosa carcajada. Kagome suspiró, decidiendo que olvidaría eso a toda costa.

- Desquiciados. -Sentenció Souta, con resignación.

Un par de horas después Kohaku encontró infructuosos sus esfuerzos por dormir, así que salió de su cuarto en pijama convencido de que descansaría muy poco esa noche. El extremadamente penoso incidente con Kagome era el principal motivo.

Ya era difícil saber como comportase a su lado, sin aumentarle que ahora ella pensaba que algún tipo de pervertido o un lunático. ¿Como debía actuar? Básicamente habían sido enemigos desde que se conocieron y aunque ella supiera que él había hecho lo que hizo para buscar las debilidades de ese Hanyou salido del infierno; no tenía idea de como se tomó ella que la hubiera intentado matar un par de veces, a pesar de que esas ocasiones fueran antes de que recuperara finalmente lo esencial de su memoria y que ya no pudiera ser manipulado por Naraku mediante la oscuridad en su Kakkera.

Para ser francos, él ya había olvidado como era la interacción humana real, siempre metido en su papel de títere y los últimos días había sido duros. Cuando ese maldito pozo exploto y ellos salieron volando (en el sentido literal y figurado) apenas si pudo explicar quien diablos era y que hacía ahí, diciendo únicamente que era uno de los conocidos de Kagome y que había cruzado por que ella estaba demasiado cansada y los perseguían (ya que algo tuvo que inventar para explicar el pozo destruido).

Recordó la expresión ausente de la Miko, mientras decía eso; ella no parecía darse cuenta de su misma presencia, perdida en su mundo y recuerdos. Souta lo había mirado con desconfianza y al Taijiya no le costó saber por que, seguramente ella nunca lo había mencionado antes.

Así que se había mantenido desde entonces alejado de todos, sin llegar a ser sospechoso. Alegando que no sabía nada de este tiempo (lo cual era extremadamente cierto) le habían dado algunos libros de historia y los había utilizado para mantenerse al margen de la vida cotidiana de aquellas personas lo más posible, pero había habido algunos altercados (mueca de dolor al recordar la reciente discusión con Zeo y otros eventos más incómodos) en que no reaccionó como debiera, en parte por que era desconcertante poder mostrar emociones de nuevo y de no tener que vigilarse las espaldas la 24 horas del día y también por que lo que había descubierto en los libros era aun más desconcertante. Sengoku, Tokugawa y Meiji (Todas son eras del antiguo Japón) eran palabras que bailaban en su mente confundida antes los sucesos que pasaron/pasarían en Japón y se preguntaba si podría volver a su propia época sabiendo todo eso y eso lo llevaba de nuevo a Kagome.

El hecho es que ella ahora era una parte esencial de su vida, si quería destruir a Naraku con el poder del que Yoru le habló ella sería vital, pero al mismo tiempo el espíritu le había advertido de lo frágil que la joven estaba en esos momentos y el tiempo que tardaría en alcanzar el nivel que él necesitaba que tuviera para que lo ayudara.

"Ella se ha quedado sola y necesitara alguien a su lado, pero ninguno de sus aliados en este tiempo puede dárselo por que pertenecen aquí. Tú estas muerto, tú ya no tienes un lugar en ninguna parte; por eso eres el adecuado para eso. Dale fuerza, dale tú amistad y recuerda como eras antes de que la oscuridad te trajera a este mundo de nuevo, de esa manera ella podrá sobrevivir y si tanto deseas tu venganza, la obtendrás con su ayuda..." Casi pudo oír las palabras de Yoru de nuevo.

Ese era otro problema, él apenas si recordaba con era antes de estar al servicio de Naraku y no tenía idea de como actuar con otros humanos o "darle amistad" a cualquiera. Sin obviar la sensación de repugnancia hacía si mismo por querer utilizarla por su egoísmo.

El quería ver morir a Naraku, pero no quería actuar como él y manejar a la gente a su conveniencia. Eso sería convertirse en gran parte de lo que más odiaba.

¿Pero que más podía hacer? Estaba seguro que había pasado mucho tiempo fingiendo y que el Hanyou sospechaba, tenía que actuar rápido y la oportunidad se le había presentado. Entonces debía decidirse sobre que haría desde entonces y si no quería sentirse como una rata al ver a la joven Miko, tendría que explicarle eso.

Decidido en eso, se encontró en el jardín nuevamente.

'No me di cuenta de cuando llegue aquí.' Se recriminó, por su distracción. Aunque tuvo que admitir que era agradable, no hacía frió ni calor en particular y el ambiente húmedo entre plantas y árboles le recordó al Sengoku.

'Todo me es extraño en este lugar...' Pensó con cierta tristeza, al ver al cielo y encontrarlo mucho menos estrellado que antes.

- ¿Nostalgia? -Se escuchó a sus espaldas, lo cual hizo que se tensara al instante al reconocer la voz.

Dándose media vuelta confirmó sus sospechas, justo a sus espaldas Kagome lo veía algo incomoda, también en pijama; esta era de pantalones azul claro con una playera ligera de tirantes del mismo color.

Por su parte Kagome se arrepintió de haberle hablado al Taijiya, por su expresión era obvió que no se había percatado de su presencia y era incomodo estar con él después de lo que pasó, aunque Lena le había explicado que era culpa de Zeo.

Con eso en mente y para su vergüenza notó que Kohaku si tenía un buen físico, revelado por unos pants azul marino y una playera a juego.

'¿Cuando creció?' Se interrogó a si misma, ya que en el Sengoku nunca se dio cuenta de que él ya no era un niño.

'Me siento vieja...' Suspiró a sus 17 años.

- ¿Tu extrañabas el Sengoku cuando estabas en tu hogar? -Preguntó Kohaku, procurando no mirarla.

- A veces, es tan diferente de aquí... -Admitió Kagome, botando todos los cometarios de Zeo y Lena de su cabeza. - Tú en cambio debes extrañarlo mucho...

- Realmente no tanto. -Confesó el Taijiya para la sorpresa de la Miko. - Es agradable estar en un lugar pacifico, sin guerras o Youkais... Sin Naraku.

- ¿Y que hay de Sango? -Inquirió Kagome, mordiéndose la lengua al segundo. - Perdón, no...

- Está bien. -La calmó Kohaku, dándose cuenta que era agradable poder hablar con alguien que supiera la verdad sobre él. - La extraño, pero no creó que sea posible que pueda estar junto a ella de nuevo.

Los ojos marrones de la joven a su lado hicieron la pregunta obvia, mientras ella se acercaba un poco más.

- Yo los maté y aunque estuviera siendo manipulado por esos hilos de araña... -Recordó Kohaku. - Cada vez que la veo lo recuerdo como si lo viviera otra vez y se que para ella es lo mismo. Cada vez que me ve, recuerda toda la gente que he matado por mandato de Naraku, por eso es imposible que pueda estar junto a ella... Jamás me perdonaría si supiera lo que he hecho estando conciente.

- ¿Realmente quieres vengarte de él tanto? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz la Miko, recordando fugazmente a Inuyasha y Kouga.

El Taijiya se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Realmente era correcto lo que hacía? Siempre le había parecido así, pero ahora que se había alejado del Hanyou y estaba en un lugar como ese, comenzaba a dudar.

- No. -Fue la sencilla respuesta. - Creo que iré directo al infierno por lo que hecho, pero no deseó continuar así. Estoy hartó de matar en nombre de él, sólo por mi sed de venganza. No lo vale.

Kagome sonrió y con lentitud apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven, era bueno saber eso. Sango se pondría feliz si lo supiera.

- Si te diste cuenta, no creo que vayas al infierno. -Declaró Kagome. - Por que podrías redimirte. ¿No lo crees así?

Kohaku le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta. Era agradable oír eso.

"No actúan como amigos..."

'Si, es cierto.' Pensó el Taijiya, recordando su decisión. 'Debo decirle...'

Minutos de silencio, pero por una vez no eran incómodos.

Kagome estaba a gusto y era agradable contar con alguien que la conociera, aunque fuera sólo en batalla.

Kohaku estaba determinado; quería recordar como ser un verdadero humano y poder hacer lo que Yoru pidió, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro que era lo correcto.

- ¿Kagome? -Llamó Kohaku, que no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

- ¿Hai? -.

- Yo necesito decirte algo... -Comenzó Kohaku, mirando de frente a la Miko. - Cuando te desmayaste, Yoru reapareció.

- ¿Yoru? -Repitió Kagome, recordando a su madre y padre. - ¿Por qué?

- Ella me dijo lo fuerte que serías, como la Shuseki de tu familia... Yoru me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme a aniquilar a Naraku... -Continúo el Taijiya. - Ese es el principal motivo de que te ayudara y no te llevara con ese Hanyou.

- ¿Y por que me dices esto? -Preguntó Kagome, confundida. 'Tengo la sensación que no se refería a Naraku.'

- Por que no quiero que pienses que te utilizo, quiero matar a Naraku y deseó tu ayuda pero sólo si tu... -Kohaku se interrumpió a si mismo. - Quisiera poder entender por que me pidió Yoru eso a mí, si apenas te conozco; por eso no quiero empezar engañándote.

Kagome guardo silencio, realmente podía entender que el Taijiya no dejará tan fácilmente su propósito de matar a ese demonio. Igual que Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga el odio que sentía hacia el Hanyou era muy fuerte, pero no entendía por que le decía eso.

¿Por que le importaba engañarla? Ella había escuchado parte de su primera conversación con aquel espíritu. Entonces recordó el pozo destruido. ¿Había sido obra de Yoru también? ¿No quería que regresara al Sengoku? ¿Por que?

Al preguntarse eso recordó a Inuyasha, ella no se lo pensaría dos veces para regresar con él en un momento de debilidad y tal vez por eso el espíritu engatusó a Kohaku. Si ella regresaba, él también y seguro volvería a estar al servicio de Naraku sin importar lo que ella dijera.

Entonces su única opción era quedarse y volverse la sucesora de Yoru, para que él cumpliera su venganza sin condenarse el mismo.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo por primera vez que su madre odiaba tanto a su hermana mayor y por que su padre jamás pudo olvidarse de ella.

¿Pero que debía hacer ella entonces? La única manera de que Kohaku no cruzará por el portal era quitarle el Kakkera y eso no era una opción. Entonces ella tendría que quedarse.

- Eso no importa, te ayudare. -Dijo la joven, rindiéndose. No podría permitir que el Taijiya volviera a su antiguo estilo de vida, sería terrible para Sango.

- Y yo a ti. Aunque sigo sin saber como... -Bromeó Kohaku, aliviado por la respuesta de Kagome.

- Trato hecho... -Sonrió Kagome, tendiéndole la mano al joven.

El la tomó y con un apretón repentinamente eran amigos.

- ¡No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar tan enserio! -Se escuchó otra voz familiar. - Me sorprendes, Kohaku-kun...

Zeo había salido de quien sabe donde, probablemente de la cocina, por el vaso con agua que sostenía en una mano y parecía bastante divertido ante la cara que puso la pareja.

Pero antes de que Kagome le reclamara una repentina ráfaga de aire pasó junto a la mejilla de Zeo, que brincó sorprendido al ver el filo del Kama (Oz) que se clavó en la pared.

- ¿Estas demente? -Gritó Zeo al Taijiya, que jaló la cadena para recuperar su Kusarigama.

- No, pero estoy harto de ti. -Respondió con sencillez Kohaku, que parecía decidido a pelearse con Zeo. - ¿Que no me puedes dejar tranquilo?

- No te creas tanto, niño... -Fue la respuesta de Zeo, que le aventó el vaso al castaño. - Yo también se pelear...

El Taijiya evadió el proyectil, que se rompió ante una roca cercana; ahora ambos se disponían a pelear.

Kagome recordó sin mucha tranquilidad las palabras que Miyoiki dijo sobre los poderes de la familia de Zeo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir pió...

- ¡Basta! -.

Lena, que también había salido de Kami sabe donde, estaba frente a Zeo bastante enojada. Kagome aprovechó esto para tranquilizar al irritado Taijiya.

- ¡Ya me canse! -Le gritó al oído Lena a un atemorizado Zeo. - ¡Tú vas a dejar a Kohaku-kun y Kagome-chan en paz! ¿Entendido?

Zeo dudó antes de responder, por encima del hombro de Lena podía ver que Kohaku apenas si podía contener una sonrisa.

- ¡Y eso a ti que...! -Empezó a decir, pero la ojiazul lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le lanzó una mirada que hubiera puesto a temblar a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y Naraku juntos.

- Tú-vas-a-dejarlos-en-paz… -Siseó con lentitud Lena, apretando más su agarre en cada palabra. - ¿Entendido?

Tragando saliva, Zeo asintió y casi se cayó al piso cuando la americana lo soltó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que bueno! ¿Nos vamos a llevar todos bien, Kohaku? -Preguntó Lena con un brillo en los ojos bastante amenazador, volteándose a verlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó enseguida el Taijiya, escondiendo en su espalda su arma. - Ningún problema aquí.

- ¡OK! -Canturreó feliz la joven, despidiéndose con la mano y marchándose, arrastrando a un Zeo todavía noqueado. - Lo dejaré en su cuarto, por si todavía no entiende bien... ¡Oyasumi nasai! (Buenas noches)

- ¡Oyasumi nasai! -Respondieron al unísono Kagome y Kohaku, nerviosos ante la rubia. - ¡Que descanses!

Una vez que Lena estuvo fuera de vista, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

- No creí que hubiera alguien en este mundo tan atemorizante como Sesshoumaru... -Comentó en voz baja Kagome.

- Creo que el mismo Sesshoumaru se la pensaría dos veces ante ella, es aterradora... -Dijo Kohaku, también en voz baja.

- ¡Jajá jajá! -Se rieron ambos, sin poder contenerse.

Kikyou miró decepcionada a Inuyasha, él estaba bastante irritado a unos metros lejos de ella.

¿Por que el se ponía así? La respuesta obvia era: Kagome y eso era lo que no entendía Kikyou.

Su reencarnación había sido importante para él y ella tenia la certeza que había facetas del Inu que sólo aquella chica había conocido. Ella era especial y podía entender eso, aunque fuera como un balde de agua helada. ¡Pero la había escogido a ella! Inuyasha estaría dispuesto a ir al infierno junto a Kikyou, si ella misma no le hubiera dicho que ya no deseaba que esa promesa fuera cumplida. Ella sería una Bourei, un pedazo de barro que se alimentaba de almas para sobrevivir, pero aun así tenía emociones y sentimientos.

Y ambas cosas la habían dejado caer enamorada del Inu, otra vez. Ella podía recordar su pasado juntos y aunque era doloroso recordar la manera en ambos habían sido engañados y utilizados, el amor que había sentido en un pasado seguía vivo dentro de ella.

Al principio había sido un golpe ver como su reencarnación y él convivían, pero el Inu no se apartó de su lado. La visitaba cada vez que ella lo permitía y con el tiempo ella no pudo más que admitir que estaba enamorada como idiota de nuevo. Pero eso era imposible, no con Naraku en el camino.

El podía utilizar esos sentimientos y hacer que le explotaran en la cara, si llegaba a enterarse. Una vez que él se deshizo de lo que quedaba de Onigumo y casi logra matarla, se mantuvo distante para que el Hanyou maligno no sospechara más de ella y también, para que el Inu se apartará y se quedará con Kagome.

Pero aquella joven la salvó y le dijo que era por que ella aun era la más importante para Inuyasha. Eso tocó cuerdas desconocidas en Kikyou; ya que ella sabía lo mucho que duele tener un ser amado y no poder estar cerca de él.

Inuyasha ya no podía seguir dando malabares entre ambas, eso sólo hacía las cosas más dolorosas. Así que sin importar cuanto miedo tuviera de no ser la elegida, le pidió que finalmente se decidiera. Era estar con Kagome o ella, ya que estar junto a él sólo era alimentar esperanzas falsas, ya que nunca le rompería el corazón a ninguna adrede.

Esta vez no era de ir al infierno, era tener una vida. Juntos.

Y esa noche él se había decidido por ella una vez más, esta vez jurando que no le daría más esperanzas a su reencarnación, que le diría que a partir de ahora ella viajaría junto a ellos, para ayudarlos a acabar con Naraku y para continuar con su romance donde lo dejaron. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decir nada, el pozo se selló en el lado de Kagome en medio de una de sus disputas y ya no había forma de contactarla.

En cierta manera eso hubiera debido ser tranquilizante para Kikyou, su reencarnación ya no estaría en medio de todo y se quedaría en su propia época, donde pertenecía.

Pero la manera en que paso era inquietante, ya que ella había sido imposible de rastrear para el Inu días antes y ahora eso pasaba. Para el Hanyou no quedaba de otra opción; algo le había pasado a la joven y eso lo volvía loco, ya que Kagome seguía siendo importante.

Y por último, otro detalle se agregaba a la lista de rarezas.

Kikyou había estado alerta ante la presencia de Kohaku en la zona, fácilmente detectable por su Kakkera y justo la noche anterior de que el pozo quedará fuera de uso, ese brillo había desaparecido como si nada. No había rastros del Taijiya, aunque casi todos sus Shinidamachuu lo hubieran buscado. Ambos hechos tanto podría estar conectados entre si, como no; por eso no le había mencionado nada al Inu.

Hablando del diablo, él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa particular.

- ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó ella, un tanto a la defensiva. No estaba acostumbra a que la gente se le quedara viendo de esa forma.

- Shisshi. (Celosa) -Sentenció Inuyasha, ante una Kikyou irritada.

Ella guardo silencio, no por admitir que él tenía razón o por que no tuviera un par de cosas en la punta de la lengua listas para contraatacar. Simplemente no sabía que se suponía que una mujer tuviera que hacer en un caso como ese.

Toda su vida ella había sido la Miko Kikyou y más tarde se convirtió en Kikyou, la Miko resucitada; y aunque ese había sido su deseó todo el tiempo que estuvo viva, el ser Kikyou la mujer era algo totalmente desconocido.

Y a ella no le gustaba andar en terrenos inexplorados tan a la ligera. Por eso el silencio.

Inuyasha tomó ese silencio de duda, como uno de otorga y sonriendo le dio un fugaz beso.

- Suki da yo... (Te amo) -La tranquilizó el Hanyou con una sonrisa. - Zutto. (Siempre)

'¿Que más puedo hacer?' Un abrazo confirmó las palabras de Inuyasha, Kikyou lentamente lo correspondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Inu.

'Tan sólo esperar que sea cierto...'

Fin del cuarto capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
